Un destino inesperado
by Madison walker
Summary: Esta historia data de una misteriosa chica a la que algunos conocen, esta chica ara hasta lo imposible, por encontrar a su familia pero al paso e el tiempo se da cuenta que con su familia a estado pero no se da cuenta sus recuerdos son espantosos y algunos felises
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: el comienzo

 _Papa no me olvides papi ¡PAPI… PAPI! Llevame a casa, no te vallas-gritaba repetia una voz dunce y timida_

 _¿:no yo lo siento ojala no ubieras nacido maldita-grito una voz aguda de un hombre_

 _Una niña se veía solitaria y lloraba a cascadas_

 _7 años después…._

 _¿:matenlos a todos_

 _G:señor la cámara alta esta callendo_

 _¿:matenlos para que sientan la ira de este gobierno y teman…-grito un uniformado de general militar- asesínenlos soldados celestia estará agradecida de este movimiento militar._

 _Personas: SE VE SE SIENTE EL PRESIDENTE NEXUS ES UN DELINCUENTE… SE VE SE NOTA SU CARA DE RATOTA… ASESINO, VULGAR, RATERO, VENDE PATRIA.… EL DA LA CARA EN SUS NAL-.-TODOS LOS CIUDADANOS GRITABAN JUNTOS CON SI TENIAN PALOS PIEDRAS Y CARTELES-LOS SOLDADOS SON UNOS MARCONES, ASESINOS-GRITARON YLES EMPUJARON DE SUS ESCUDOS ESTOS AGREDIAN GOLPEANDO A LAS PERSONAS_

 _¿:DUPLIQUEN LA GUARDIA. Grito de nuevo el general-aver si con esto es de su talla. dijo mirando a tanques, soldados y granaderos armados venir.._

(Pitido de película)

Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de equestria las personas salían desde las 7:00 de la mañana para realizar sus rutinas diarias, en un edificio muy peculiar donde vivía una chica que había lastimado a la escuela era reconocida por sus actos sunset shimmer

Ella se levantó, tendió su cama y tomo su mochila y barras energéticas y salió de asa, su departamento no era muy grande medía, 70m2 para una persona está bien. se dirigió al ascensor y fue al primer piso y miraba su reflejo en las puertas metálicas de esta

-fui muy mala con mucha gente mis amigas no me van a perdonar nunca mis actos. -dijo mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas

El ascensor paro y abrió las puertas ella salió y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes el chico de la recepción la detuvo y le recordó de la factura de pago del edificio para su mantenimiento y otras cosas así que ella le dio su tarjeta esta solo contenía, quinientos setenta y dos dólares, el chico cobro, trecientos noventa dólares, y le devolvió su tarjeta y se marchó, al salir llego un mensaje a su teléfono celular, leyó el mensaje y noto que era de sus amigas lo leyó de inmediato y decía que tenía que llegar a clases si no el profesor Gonzales se enfadaría mucho. Se apresuró de inmediato asta llegar a la estatua de corcel y vio a sus amigas empezando a entrar a la escuela canterlot, llego no hablaron entraron a clases de inmediato y no había maestro

En la escuela cristal los profesores ya estaban en el salón – dijo twilight H con una sonrisa

Si pero no estamos en esa escuela ahora – dijo otra chica

En ese momento entro la señorita sunshine muy molesta y avento sus libros en el escritorio y hablo en un tono muy enojada

¡¿A ver quién sabe que es molestia y descuento de sueldo?! – dijo enojada y gritándoles a todos

Es una característica del ser humano, el estado de ánimo sus caract… thilight H fue interrumpida de golpe por la maestra

¡CALLATE ENCICLOPEDIA IPOCTRITA! - la maestra le grito a twilight H con todas sus fuerzas

Pero…-musito otra vez twilight H

¡ven aquí cuatro ojos ya!.-grito señalándola

Twilight H se acercó a ella y espero indicaciones pero se sentía ofendida por la ofenza por parte de la maestra, esta hablo

Dame un ejemplo de πpi enséñame. – dijo retando a twilight H

Si profesora… pi equivale a 2.16… – pero fue interrumpida de nuevo

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!... grito y le arrebato el gis de la mano y lo aventó contra la pared haciendo que el gis de deshiciera en pedazos

Pero profesora yo…

Cállate twilight sparkle. – dijo la maestra sunshine señalando a su lugar

Twilight camino hacia su lugar cabizbaja y sintiendo se mal

Este colegio se cree que sabe todo pero no soy tonta pero puedo asegurar que hay mentes brillantes aquí en este salón ahora mismo. -musito la maestra

Cuando terminaron las clases los alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus aulas otros a pasear por los pasillos y cosas así twilight y sus amigas estaban en la estatua del corcel hablando de cosas como ¿cómo estaba twilight en equestria? ¿Qué si su ropa estaba de moda? ¿Dónde irían? Todas se despidieron, solo quedo sunset cerca de la estatua pero no quería regresar a casa pero comenzaba a llover en ese momento asi que regreso, en su camino iba sunstet penzando en sus propias cosas paso cerca del parque pero con la obscuridad de las nubes se obscurecio parecía que se había hecho de noche en ese mismo instante, la lluvia seguía, a sunset no le importaba si se mojaba o no siguió caminando en ese momento paso un automóvil y se detuvo alado de sunset ella caminaba mas rápido pero el automóvil le seguía el paso, sunset se detuvo y cinco hombres muy fornidos salieron del auto, vestían con smoking negro y usaban anteojos negros traían armas, la rosearon dos hombres atrás y o dos enfrente y el otro frente a sunset y hablo con voz aguda.

Asi que decidiste volver no – dijo muy seguro

¿De que habla? - Pregunto sunstet

No te agás tonta niña idiota – dijo otro golpeándola en su cabeza con el arma

¿Que quieren quienes son ustedes? – pregunto agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza

No es jefe – dijo el que estaba alado del agresor

No. no lo es pero me gusto golpearla – murmuro dándole un golpe con un tubo de metal

Vámonos ya – musito otro subiendo se al auto

se marcharon sunset estaba en el suelo tirada tomo fuerzas y se levantó camino hacia el parque por ahí pasaba cuando quería hacer menos tiempo camino, pero veía borroso y sus fuerzas se agotaban en ese instante se dejó caer al suelo duro y frio y quedo totalmente einconciente a causa del golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo

cuando despertó pudo ver que el sol estaba empezando a salir su ropa estaba seca y su cabello igual pero noto algo extraño estaba en el parque alado de un árbol,

¿Cómo llegue aquí quien me trajo? ¿me quede alado de esa banca frente a la fuente? Bueno eso ya no importa tengo clase ¿qué bueno que estoy bien? – musito sunset algo confundida

Llego a la escuela no le tomaba mucho tiempo llegar asi que se apresuró el paso, vio a sus amigas en la estatua del corcel

Ho querida tienes que informarnos donde estas – mascullo rarity

¿Dónde estabas exactamente? – pregunto applejack

Es una larga historia – respondió sunset

Muy bien vamos a entrar a la escuela – dijo rainbow

En la hora del receso estaban todas en el sus casilleros sacando libros y otras cosas cuando twilight pregunto

Oye fluttershy que look tan bueno tienes – pregunto twilight alagándola

He… ¿qué dices? – respondio fluttershy

Si, tu look tan emo - dijo twilight

Emo… yo no tengo...ese genero ni… su look – musito extrañada fluttershy.

¿Entonces quien era la chica de el parque? – pregunto twilight preocupada

No era yo… te lo aseguro – murmuro un poco seria

Twilight dices de otra fluttershy? Pregunto sunset

Si ayer estaba investigando acerca de las plantas medicinales y nuevas especies y vi a una chica que lucia igual que fluttershy sus mismos ojos, cabello rosa palido solo que con líneas negras, estatura igual, sin duda era fluttershy solo que diferente – dijo twilight segura

Vamos twilight imposible – musito rarity

Si tengo una fotografía que tome y se ve esa chica mirando lo que hacia – mascullo twilight mostrándoles la foto

En la foto se veía a una chica recargada en un árbol con la misma forma de cabello de fluttershy solo que rosa palido con líneas negras, vestía con una blusa igual la que usa fluttershy solo que en color negro, jeans entubados color negro y tenis converse color blanco, sus ojos eran color claro, el mismo color de fluttershy al igual que su color de piel, en su mano tenía una lata de soda de manzana, sus ojos estaban fijos donde estaba twilight su rostro mostraba seriedad

Esto es extraño no creen? – pregunto rainbow

¿En realidad… soy yo en mismo físico? – pregunto fluttershy asustada

Ha sido clonada shy – dijo dramática rarity

En serio esa no es la razón – mascullo applejack

Ho ho ho es una chica muy misteriosa venida de un mundo difrente y que le gusto las gafas de twilight y se las va a regalar de cumpleaños – dijo pinkie muy rápido

Aja si apuesto a que esa no es la razón pinkie – mascullo rainbow

Como le regalara sus gafas, si twilight las necesita – dijo applejack

Eso tiene sentido – mascullo rarity molesta

Eso me asusta mucho… y no me agrada para nada – murmuro fluttershy

¿Entonces dime tienes familiares mas aparte de ti? – dijo rainbow mirándola en hito en hito a fluttershy

-No… eso creo…si… - respondio con miedo fluttershy

Terminaron las clases todos los alumnos salían por la puerta de enfrente y se alejaban de la escuela ninguno que daba solo estaban en la esatua del corcel las mismas chicas que siempre esperaban a que el portal se abriera

-Ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer – dijo pinkie

-Yo igual – musito rainbow

Así sucesivamente se alejaban de la escuela solo twilight se quedó ahí mirando la fachada de la escuela esta se veía desierta y todo callado ella empezó a caminar hacia su casa, se detuvo y entro al parque y no había nadie estaba igual desierto, solo se escuchaba el eco sonar de las ruedas de los carros avanzar, se encamino hacia la fuente y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba talladas en la fuente y se podía observar el gran espacio verdoso del parque y los árboles que lo enmarcaban y algunos juegos para niños, twilight solo estaba pensando en sus amigas y otras cosas que llenaban su mente de pensamientos, pero fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se oían a lo lejos estaba esa chica otravez en el árbol mirándola fijamente con una lata de soda en su mano el aire se sintió muy frio en ese momento y se sentía pesado, la pierna de twilight temblaba sentía escalofríos se esa chica que la miraba otra vez y sin quitarle la visa de encima en ese instante twilight disimulo que escribía y pensó rápidamente

-Tengo que escapar pero mi única salida es por ese camino que hare? – murmuraba en bajo

-Se quedo en silencio un momento y se decidio a hacer algo que no hacia hace mucho

-Tengo que hacer una encuesta asi me ire a casa tranquila pero tengo que alistarme – murmuro

Asi que preparo su celular y lo puso a modo que con solo el botón de volumen presionado llamaba a las autoridades por si le pasaba algo a twilight asi que una vez lista se encamino con un poco de nervios a esa chica extraña que la miraba desde lejos, llego y twilight trato de sonreír pero no pudo

-Hola mi nombre es twilight sparkle . dijo con voz declamativa

-Si que bien. Respondio la chica

-Que opinas sobre la vegetación y medio ambiente?.pregunto twilight

-Que es un asco. Respondio la chica de mala gana

-Cual es tu nombre?. Pregunto curiosa twilight

-No era una encuesta de vegetación y medio ambiente?.pregunto

-Si pero no hay encuesta si no hay nombre. Respondió twilight

-Bien tu ganas me llamo emoshy un gusto. Dijo rodando los ojos

En ese momento twilight sintió una chispa pasar por su cabeza al oír el nombre shy

-En ese caso mucho gusto. Musito twilight

-si si .Musito esta

-¿de dónde eres?- pregunto

-de por ahí por alla en todos lados. –respondio emoshy

-como viajas mucho?-pregunto twilight

-no, vivo en las calles –respondio

-¿perdón por preguntar aunque quiero saber mas de ti?-dijo esta

-tu me mencionaste solo encuesta ¿no?-pregunto emoshy

-si pero me empiezas a agradar mucho-musito

-eso no lo había escuchado, nunca desde hace 9 años- dijo triste

-vives sola? –pregumto twilight

-si en realidad sí, mi padre me abandono en un centro comercial hace 14 años, tenía 4 años de edad en fin, abrí un paquete porque tenía hambre tenía que sobrevivir es normal e los humanos y cualquier otro ser. Un guardia me vio, me llevo con el gerente y me quisieron aprisionar pero no pudieron, era menor de edad me llevaron a un orfanato pero cuando cumplí 11 escape viví en las calles unos oficiales me vieron trate de escapar y me detuvieron más policías, el juez me sentencio a 120 días de cárcel por vandalismo yo cumplí Salí por buen comportamiento días después, paso lo del incidente de la cámara alta, muchos oficiales y soldados bloqueaban todas las calles de la ciudad y trataba de salir, después miles de granaderos salieron de una calle corrí lo más rápido que pude ellos aventaban gas lacrimógeno y granadas y muchos manifestantes corrían yo solo quería escapar de ese horrible lugar y unos granaderos me detuvieron y otra vez caí en la corte les explique vieron las cintas de las cámaras de las calles y me dejaron libre pues las cintas veían que yo escaba, era inocente ahora he aquí,

-hoo bueno no es un pasado muy lindo?-dijo twilight

-si exacto….fue interrumpida

-quien te mantiene?-pregunto muy curiosa twilight

-yo trabajo en una tienda limpio solamente, nada usual gano cuarenta y dos dólares al dia- dijo dando un sorbo de su refresco frio

-y donde compras tus refrescos?-pregunto twilight

-ho en esa máquina que esta cruzando la calle- respondio señalando la maquina

-y comes?-pregunto preocupada

-he hay un restaurante ahí solo me dan una lata de atún y dos paquetitos de galletas por 15 dólares, ho sopa de tomate por 25 dólares- dijo desanimada emoshy

-pero si compras refrescos te enfermas-dijo twilight

-no, agua también compro más agua que refrescos-dijo sonriendo

-vamos a seguir platicando pero caminemos ¿si no te molesta?-pregunto twilight

-no-respondió

Caminaron y a lo largo del camino platicaron de sus aventuras pero la conversación mas grande que tuvieron fue el tema de la escuela cristal

-twilight había una chica que asistía ahí-dijo emoshy

-quien era?-pregunto

-no se solo recuerdo su cabello blanco y lentes su piel pálida- describió emoshy

-o ya se de quien trata su nombre era sugar cube ella es muy creida y se cre inteligente siempre quiso superarme- mascullo twilight

-ella me insulto una vez diciendo poca ecológica y otros-dijo emoshy molesta

-¿que hacías?-pregunto

-he tomaba un refresco de manzana y esa lata tenia el logo de una garra y arañada de tigre, gepardex se llama el refresco me vio y me arrebato la lata y la miro después la tiro al suelo y me insulto como quiso, y me dijo poca ecológica perdona por lo que hice pero me molesto a quien no en fin le dije cuál era su problema y le di un golpe en la mejilla -dijo emoshy

-ahora entiendo por qué no se dejaba ver en el recreo-dijo twilight

-lo siento pero si me molesto mucho-exclamo emoshy

-oye no eres muy mala?-pregunto twlilight

-no, me veo pero no lo soy tengo cara de pocos amigos digo no tengo amigos-musito emoshy

-yo también era asi?-dijo twilight

-pero tienes amigas no?-pregunto emoshy

-si-respondió esta

-me alegro de ti- dijo mirando el suelo

-me gusta tu look- mascullo twilight

-ensero es algo gótico no lo crees y es emo-dijo está sonando tímida

-de donde sacaste esos tenis converse-pregunto twilight

-cuando estaba en prisión me encontré a una chica que también vivía en las calles y me dio esta pulsera color rosa fuerte y negro y me dijo que era su amiga ella salió primero que yo por su padre era un rico y la hacía cuanto quería, decía que era un demonio, hace unos meses me la encontré y me dio estos tenis y ahora ya no la he visto la blusa me la ragalaron unos que traían cientos de vestuarios y los Jean entubados los quite de un tendedero de una casa y me los puse-dijo casi llorando emoshy

-si te invito a mi casa te gustaría venir-dijo twilight

-hablas enserio?-pregunto emoshy

-si porque no-respondió twilight

-eres buena twilight enserio-dijo emoshy

-eso es de mi-musito twilight

-y tus padres a ellos no los veo ellos trabajan-salen todos los días-dijo twilight

-si estuvieras en mi lugar que arias?-pregunto emoshy

-no lo sé-respondió

-eres fuerte y se ve en ti-dijo emoshy animándola

-avises no quisiera serlo-respondió esta

-debes tener otros familiares cercanos ¿no?-pregunto emoshy

-si mi hermano shiningh armor-respondio twilight

\- el es otra parte de ti, no estas sola como yo lo estoy- dijo emoshy

-tienes razón emoshy-dijo twilight

Siguieron caminando ambas juntas por la acera y retomaron un camino más corto, llegaron a asa de twilight era ya de noche y tilight abrió la puerta y entro su acompañante se quedó en la puerta y paso lentamente

-que sucede emoshy-pregunto twilight

-jamas he estado en una casa-respondio emoshy

-hoy entraste a una eso cuenta no-pregunto twilight

-si tienes razón eso cuenta algo-respondió emoshy

-es extraño para mí-dijo emoshy

Ambas rieron y twilight subió a su recamara dejo su mochila y tomo de la mano a emoshy está la acompaño subio a su recamara y vio una computadora libros y más, la cama de twilight

-emoshy como te sientes?-pregunto twilight

-confundida muy confundida-respondió emoshy

-así parece-respondió twilight

-y como te duchabas si me permites preguntarte- dijo twilight

-eso je había un tipo muy descuidado y dejaba la puerta sin seguro yo me metía y me duchaba usaba su shampoo de su esposa me secaba con la toalla de ella también nunca lo notaron pero hace unos 5 dias ya serraron bien toda la casa y no me pude duchar-dijo soltando una risita timida

-si quieres puedes ducharte-dijo twilight

-como es tu casa-twilight ve y ponte esto después de que salgas de bañar-le dio una pijama twilight

-gracias amiga-respondió emoshy

Esta se metió al baño y se quitó la ropa que tenía y después se ducho, terminando salió del baño twilight estaba leyendo un libro

-ya termine-dijo emoshy

-te ves graciosa- dijo twilight

-oye y mi ropa-pregunto emoshy

-ponla en la lavandería-dijo twilight

-qué es eso?-pregunto emoshy

-ahí va la ropa sucia-respondió twlilight

-aaa ya entendí-mascullo emoshy

-oye tu cabello no se quita el tinte?-pregunto twilight

-no es ningún tinte así es mi cabello y así nací yo ¿porque?-pregunto

-nada- respondió twilight

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrir twilight fue ver quien había llegado y eran sus padres que habían llegado agotados de tanto trabajar y otras labores

-papa mi amiga se puede quedar hoy aquí-pregunto twilight

-de quien se tratase-pregunto la madre

Emoshy bajo al primer piso la miraron mal esta intento decir algo pero no pudo hablar se quedó muda al ver a ambos padres de twilight uno de ellos repico

-quien es?-pregunto el padre

-creo que es la hermana de esa chica timida-dijo la madre

-hey si he cierto me agrada esa chica-musito el padre sonriendo

Emoshy se quedó chocada y miro a twilight, esta solo le sonrío un poco

-como que esa chica?-pregunto emoshy

-nada solo esta confundido mi papa-dijo nerviosa

Asi ambas subieron a la habitación y emoshy le conto lo que vivio

-oye y que más hiciste-pregunto twilight

-fui a la ciudad de cristal-dijo sonando divertida emoshy

-y que hiciste ahí?-pregunto twilight

-haaa paseo por ahí y hay muchas personas que buscan hacer el propio mal y bueno siempre me cuidaba de esas personas jeje así que dormía a veces debajo del puente del tranvía y ahí era segura dormía sin temer a que algo me sucediese-dijo cabizbaja

pensando en todo lo que le ocurrió en aquel lugar pero aunque ella tenía un dolor dentro ella no se daba por vencida seguía buscando algo mejor para ella

 **Este fic me esta gustando aunque apenas soy nuevo en hacer esto de alguna manera tengo que despejar mi mente y soltar lo que piensa XD bueno aun asi lo continuare**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Dejen sus revievs**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos disculpen por la tardansa pero tenia evaluaciones y luego mi amiga me invitaba a su casa y bueno ya casi no tenia tiempo sin mas que decir e aquí el capitulo dos de un destino inesperado

Chapter: 2 recuerdos pasdos

(Narrador mismo tipo de voz… en la narración de la película willy wonka en la fabrica de chocolate)

Era de mañana en la ciudad de equestria lo mismo pasaba todos los días cada mañana cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. En la casa de twilight se encontraba esta dormida pero noto algo que faltaba algo que una noche anterior estuvo ahí, se despertó y noto que solo ella estaba en la cama dormida pasificamente.

-y emoshy?. Se pregunto-debe estar en el bañ…-no pudo terminar la oración pues noto una nota en su cama

Inmediatamente la leyó sin que tuviera que esperar y esta decía asi _"buenos días twilight, cuando leas esto seguramente yo estare en otro lado pero te vere mas tarde ahora tengo que ir a hacer unas labores pero antes revisa debajo de tu almohada y veras una clase de chip pequeño lo enconte en el baño, notengo idea de lo que contiene pero seguro es tuyo ya que es tu casa, en fin 5e8s57t47a52r17e-78e-n5t4u78e96s4c75u6e-.7-la (es un mensaje secreto)_

-no logro entender lo ultimo-dijo levantándose de la cama

Mientras se duchaba vio una cadenita en forma de corazón

-huy emoshy veo q tienes pretendientes-dijo en tono de burla

Lo abrió y bio q tenia dos fotografías una de ella cuando era pequeña y la otra era de otra niña pero el desgaste del papel no dejaba ver su rostro ni su físico asi que lo cerro de inmediato como si la fueran a descubrir

-bien hora de ir a la escuela-dijo saliendo de el baño

Una vez lista tomo su mochila y se retiró de camino a la escuela notaba un completo vacío que la calle tenia era normal de su calle pero siguió caminando como si no le importara lo que le pasara a ella así que decidió tomar el camino mas corto, en ese momento se encontró a pinkie pie

-HOLI TWI TWI..grito feliz

-hola pinke pie-respondio esta

-bien he estado mejor pero bueno ahora estoy caminando alado de ti hoy-dijo rápido

-está bien-dijo riendo

Ambas caminaban en la calle cuando pinkie sinto algo

-hoye no sienes q nos miran?-pregunto

-no?-respondio extrañana

-yo lo siento-dijo mirando a todos lados

-pinkie llegaremos tarde-dijo apresurada

-oki loki oki...-respondio

Pero una voz sono detrás de ellas

-ya no saludan ho si?

Ambas voltearon y twilight vio a emoshy parada

-emoshy pensé que?-fue interrumpida twilght

-no no me he ido sigo aquí-respondio

-me alegro de eso-dijo recuperando el animo

Pinkie se acerco a emoshy quedando solo a unos centímetros de sus labios

-quien eres tu y porque te pareces a flutershy?-pregunto

-yo…. Flutter…shy…?pewgunto extrañada fluttershy

-dijo porque te pareces a flower space un supere héroe-interrumio twilight

-si.. claro-dijo sonando seria y no dejaba de mirar a pinkie

Las tres siguieron caminando por el parque pasaron tranquila mente cuando llegaron a la escuela se vio el edificio emoshy estaba asombrada de que estaba en primera vez en una escuela y no en un centro de niños abandonados

Había escuchado de que es una escuela pero nunca había visto de cerca una así que se sentía impresionada por ver el edificio las tres se acercaron a la puerta y se quedaron paradas frente a esta, emoshy paso algo por su cabeza como si fuera un rayo pasar y recordó el pasado del día de la represión del presidente nexus ella veía todo como si fuera viajado en el tiempo y visto lo que paso ese dia conocido como (el día DNH)

(nota:el siguiente es como esos sucesos de las películas que se borran las personas y cambia todo y ven lo que sucedió en el pasado por ejemplo como rapdos y furiosos cuanto asesinan a lety y dominic ve a los autos correr…. Si entienden no bueno sigo)

Emoshy volteo a su izquierda y vio un grupo de soldados que iban tras un tanque junto con granaderos y detrás de esos muchos mas tanques y más infantería detrás de ellos, miraba todo cuando vio que un soldado se aproximaba a la puerta de la escuela canterlot, emoshy, dio un par de pasos atrás, le soldado abrió la puerta pero dos soldados con una clase de armadura de protección hechas de metal muy grueso y casco de color negro obscuro, y usaban lentes de color negro obscuro, salieron consigo tenían armas que parecían muy poderosas y le apuntaron al soldado este solo se hizo para atrás de miedo y de impresión

-lo…lo siento no pensé que estuviera… solo digo-dijo retirándose

Emoshy miro a ambos soldados obscuros y en sus brazos tenian un logo de un puño alrededor de un circulo y debajo tenia letras (MTF) y en su pecho de lado izquierdo tenía otro circulo con flechas marcando hacia el cento de este y aun lado tenía otras letras (SCP)

-todo en orden aquí cambio y fuera mtf-45-dijo por su auricular radio que tenía en el oído

Estos entraron al edificio y cerraron con seguros la puerta otros estaban en el techo del edificio eran varios francotiradores que llevaban armas barret cal. 50 en un intento desesperado el soldado quiso entrar a la escuela pero varios francotiradores le dispararon dejando al soldado como coladera

(Volvió al mundo real)

-emoshy estas bien?-pregunto twilight

-si.. si estoy bien-respondió

-pues no te vez como si estuvieras bien?-Pregunto pinkie pie

-Si estoy bien-respondió de nuevo

-emoshy-dijo twilight mientras la veía como si hubiera visto un muerto

-me voy que tengan un buen día, twilight ya sabes dónde encontrarme, en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez-dijo emoshy yéndose

Twilight y pinkie estaban despidiendo con la mano cuando llego sunset, rarity, applejack, fluttershy y rainbow dash.

-quien era esa chica?-pregunto rainbow

-se parece a fluttershy-respondió rarity

-si es e…-mascullo pinkie pero fue interrumpida por la mano de twilight

-chicas vamos a adentro-dijo twlight pero detuvo a pinkie-escucha fluttershy y a chicas no lo saben de emoshy asi que ya vere como decir todo-le musito twilight al oído

-oki loki esta boca loca calla lo que habla con azúcar y malteada-dijo pinkie sonriendo

-bien vamos con ellas-dijo twilight reuniéndose con el grupo de chicas

En la dirección..

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto una mujer de piel azul obscuro al igual que su cabello quien miraba la ventana a emoshy irse

-no tengo idea tal vez una familiar de sparkle.-respondio la otra mujer de piel blanca y cabello colorido

-celestia que pasaría si lo de hace 7 años se repite?-pregunto la chica obscura

-luna estaremos listos para lo que sea la fundación esta al 100% y nosotras también-respondio celestia

-me preocupa no te das cuenta nuestros soldados tienen como 24 años la mayoría son casi niños solamente y los otros tienen como 30 o 34, todavía pasan-masculo luna

-ellos se enlistaron a nuestras fuerzas voluntariamente, ellos no son fieles a nosotras, de nuestros padres a nosotras luna-respondió claramente

-si bueno pero ¿y si tienen familia? ¿que pasaría si ellos llegaran a… a… morir?-pregunto luna

-por eso cuando los reclutamos ellos tenían que estar concientes de que verían a su familia una vez al año, y si pasa otra cosa pues ocultaríamos todo, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo-responsio celestia

-hermana no creo que sea lo justo-musito bajo

-nuestros padres pusieron ese acuerdo no nosotras-respondió celestia mirando a su hermana

-pero podemos retirarla?-pregunto siendo asertiva

-luna no viste resident evil, es lo mismo con nosotros la fundación es altamente secreta no como esos de la película que asta en las noticias los mencionan, nosotros somos una fundación honesta trabajamos con ciencia,peligrosa, dañina, curativa. Contenemos lo que sea malo, protegemos a los demás-dijo celestia sentándose en su silla

-bien-dijo luna triste

-por eso nuestra fundación se llama SCP-Secure, contain, protect. Pero tu idea es buena pero cuanto nos afectaría, no nada más somos directoras aburridas somos fundadoras tu y yo-dijo tomando el teléfono

Marco un número celestia desde su teléfono de la dirección

- _"si diga mi señora"_ **–** pregunto un chico de el teléfono

-hay código class d2, tal vez puede ser alguien que tenga que ver con el sujeto que tenemos encerrado en nuestra prisión de ultimate maximum security (el nautilus)-dijo celestia viendo a la chica emoshy dar la vuelta en una calle desde su computadora de su oficina-e investiguen sobre esta-dijo mandando la imagen de las cámaras que la habían captado

- _si señora de inmediato-_ dijo el chico

-otra cosa si pueden encuéntrenla y háganla una de los nuestros-replico celestia

-" _entendido mandaremos una unidad a buscarla"-_ musito el chico- _¿alguna otra cosa?_

-no. Pero monitoreen cada parte del colegio, cada salón, baños, corredores, salas, patios, techo, yo y mi hermana iremos a desayunar y si hay problemas manden a elementos a poner orden-ordeno celestia

- _entendido-dijo el chico_

En una oficina a unos 503 metros bajo la escuela un chico de 30 años piel blanca ojos cafes crin negra y bien peinada muy bien arreglado empezaba a mandar ordenes desde su computador

-ojala tuviera una novia para no estar solo el resto de mi vida-murmuro bajo mientras tecleaba-pero que chica quiere a un chico de buena presentación y respetable con los demás, ultima mente solo quieren a chicos que salen a calle vagan por ahí beben, fuman, y los de bien solo son oficinistas como yo sin novia sin nada, pero somos mucho mejor que aquellas masas de jóvenes de hoy, mejor no les insulto, en la preparatoria era así pero no tenía vicios, Ni siquiera sé que se siente fumar o beber-dijo decepcionado, aclaro su garganta y hablo por el micrófono-a las unidades d-456 y d-789 número de guardias 9 en cada unidad móvil, en los vehículos tienen su objetivo marcado-dijo ordenando

En el exterior…

Los alumnos estaban en su respectivo salón tomando su clase, los profesores estaban dando su clase respectiva a su materia, después de unas horas tocaron el timbre los alumnos salieron de clase y fueron a dejar libros a su casillero, las 7 chicas estaban en la estatua del corce,l cuando vieron salir de aun lado de la escuela dos camionetas Chevrolet suburban del año 2015, color negro con los vidrios polarizados en la defensa donde está la placa de los autos un logo de un circulo con flechas señalando hacia adentro, los vehículos salieron rápidamente a toda velocidad de manera hermética, que hasta las ruedas rechinaban en el pavimento de la velocidad que estas impulsaban

-vieron eso?-pregunto rainbow

-si todas vimos-respondió sunstet

-y esos locos que se traen?-pregunto raimbow de nuevo

-no tengo idea pero seguro que son carreras de autos-dijo applejack

-no las carreras son autos deportivos-dijo rarity

-no necesariamente tienen que ser deportivos-mascullo pinkie

Los demás alumnos estaban viendo y algunos se quedaron en la acera a ver a los vehículos alejarse a lo lejos se escuchaba el luido del motor acelerar con fuerza y cuando dio vuelta en la calle las llantas rechinaron de nuevo

-qué cosa lo más extraño es que salieron de la escuela?-pregunto twilight

-si eso es cierto-dijo fluttershy

Los chicos miraron alado de la escuela y notaron que estaba el estacionamiento vacío solo el carro de la directora y la subdirectora

En la cocina de la escuela celestia veía desde su Tablet a los alumnos ir al estacionamiento había unas cámaras de la fundación en el estacionamiento que apuntaban desde diferentes posiciones para visualizar

-así o más discretos-mascullo luna burlona

-mmm creo que si lulú-dijo dejando la Tablet y tomando un sorbo de sidra

-creo que alguien está molesta y se quién es cely-dijo luna divertida

-ok…ok-dijo celestia rendida y soltando una risita

En otra parte no muy lejos de la escuela

Por el parque iba emoshy caminando con un jugo de manzana en su mano y bebiendo de sorbo en sorbo y pensando en lo que paso hace 7 años, recordaba cuando ella corría solo para escapar de los soldados y del disturbio que se hacía en ese lugar, cuando un hombre calvo no muy viejo se estrello contra ella.

-¡HEY FIJATE!-grito el hombre

-lo siento señor yo…no pudo terminar la palabra cuando vio al viejo

-hey mira que trajo santa Claus este año aunque se adelantó-dijo sarcástico

-juez james-dijo emoshy

-si yo soy, que ha sido de tu vida vaga?-pregunto el juez james

-yo, usted me escarcelo-mascullo emoshy

-si me acuerdo bien de eso, todo vago tiene que ser castigado y todo delincuente juvenil como tu también-dijo sonriendo

-¿yo? Yo era inocente todo el tiempo-musito emoshy

-niña eras menor de edad solo te di 120 días de cárcel-dio riendo

-Usted cree que yo lo merecia?-pregunto

-quieres saber la verdad enserio?-pregunto el juez james

-claro porque no?-le devolvió la pregunta emoshy

-bien lo dire-dijo quitando la sonrisa-eres una vaga y delincuente uvenil-djo volviendo a reir

-es un loco usted-mascullo emoshy

-ha, ha, ha. Me nsultaste, y luego a un juez

-¿y? si me juzga otra vez, almenos los prisioneros dirán que fue por una causa justa, insulte al juez-dijo emoshy sonriendo

-vez como si eres una delincuente juvenil-dijo mirándola

-que me mira?-pregunto

-veras se algo de ti y eso lo encontré en un documneto que me toco sellar-dijo el juez james son quitarle la vista

En ese momento empezó a llover fuerte

-¿que?-pregunto emoshy

-si, veras tienes madre-pregunto el juez

-¿no?-respondió emoshy

-¿tienes padre?-volvió a preguntar

-¿no? A Que quiere llegar con esto juez?-pregunto emoshy mientras daba un sorbo a su lata de jugo

-bueno una ultima pregunta-dijo james

-ok, agala-respondio emoshy

-tienes hermanos?-pregunto el juez

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¿QUE QUIERE USTED?!-pregunto emoshy

-bueno tu familia vive y existe, tienes dos hermanos una chica de 18 años y un niño de 8, tu madre tiene 29 años de edad, es una mujer muy joven para ser madre me sorprende, y tu bueno te registro en ese expediente la joven mujer fue y te registro pero según los secretarios dijeron que lloro al dar tu nombre-dijo yéndose de ahí caminando lento

-esa mujer como era?-pregunto amoshy

-tú lo descubrirás por tu cuenta yo no-respondió james

Emoshy se quedó parada viendo a james mientras se alejaba de ella y del parque el cielo estaba obscuro de que estaba lloviendo a emoshy no le importaba mojarse solo se quedó debajo de un árbol a terminar de beber su bebida que llevaba

-¿tengo que hacer algo? ¿Quién es mi mama? ¿Quiénes son mis hermanos? ¿Quiénes son?-se cuestionaba una mojada emoshy

Ella entro al parque era un gran espacio se sentó en la fuente y vio pasar a una madre con sus dos hijas mientras estas reían junto con su madre emoshy quiso llorar o al menos intentar pero no pudo sentía un dolor muy fuerte por dentro, pensaba que esta congestión de pecho. Fue a la máquina de jugos que estaba del otro lado del parque y saco de esta un jugo de naranja, y se encamino de nuevo a la fuente se tomó el refresco pero aun seguía ese dolor dentro de ella,

Luego vio el reloj que estaba en una torre y ella se acostó en la orilla de la fuente la brizna de la lluvia golpeaba su rostro, su cabello, el cuello, su pecho, todo su cuerpo pero ella solo esperaba a twlight llegar

-¿quién soy?-se preguntó mientras sentía recorrer una lágrima aun lado de su cara

Después de unos instantes escucho pasos acercarse emoshy volteo y vio a twilight con un paraguas

-emoshy te estas mojando y te vas a enfermar-dijo preocupada

-no, no importa-respondio

Muchas veces emoshy se mojaba con la lluvia pero a ella no le importaba pues nunca se había enfermado (técnica de vagabundo)

-vamos a mi casa emoshy-musito twilight

Emoshy se levando y se fue con su acompañante mientras caminaba twilight le hablaba de lo que sucedió en la escuela, emoshy también le decía lo que hizo y también le menciono sobre el tipo que se había encontrado esta.

-¿y que paso?-pregunto twilight

-me dijo que tengo mama, y hermanos-pero no se quiénes son-respondio

Twilight pensaba una cosa, que sin duda era o posiblemente la hermana de fluttershy,

-¿bueno te puedo decir una teoría?-pregunto twlight sonriendo

-sip-respondio emoshy

-bueno imagina que caminas vacilante por ahí y imagina que una mujer trabaja de florista la cual tu vez y ella te ve pero no saben que tienen algo en común, tu su hija, y ella tu madre.-propuso twilight

-bueno sería raro eso no-dijo emoshy sonriendo

Ambas llegaron a casa twilight abrió la puerta y encendió la luz después subieron a la habitación de twilight, esta se quitó su mochila de encima y encendió su ordenador

-cámbiate de ropa ven te prestare unas-musito twilight dirigiéndose a su ropero

-gracias-respondio siguiendo a twilight

Twilight saco un camisón color blanco y un short color negro, emoshy lo tomo y lo provo se quito su camiseta que traía, twilight se dio cuenta que traía corpiño de chica sexy…(suena raro)

-oye y eso?-Pregunto twilight evitando sonreír

-ho lo tome de las prendas de los artistas-dijo riendo

-si me permites preguntar… ¿estuviste desnuda en la calle?-pregunto

-casi pero no solo me puse una venda en mis partes privadas y busque ropa… escogí lo que vez que traía puesto, me quedaba muy grande pero savia que iba a crecer y me quedaría y he ahí mi ropa-dijo un poco feliz

-wow bueno ten esto- dijo sacando ropa íntima de un cajón

-¿twilight no crees que me estás dando mucho?-pregunto emoshy

-no, tu eres mi amiga (la hermana de mi amiga), y bueno te ayudo-dijo mirándola

-ok gracias twilight-respondio

Después de que emoshy se cambiara de ropa se sento en la cama de twilight y veía que twilight estaba escribiendo y abriendo paginas como mini ventanitas en internet y escrivia

Que haces?-pregunto emoshy

-ho estoy en EQUEBOOK(es Facebook)-dijo twilight mostrándole

-Que cosa tan rara-musito emoshy

-tomemos una foto-propuso twilight

-una foto claro-respondio emoshy

Ambas se tomaron una foto en el celular y twilight la subio a equebook poniéndola de perfil

EN OTRO LADO a 503 metros bajo tierra, debajo de la escuela

Estaba el chico de en la computadora viendo las ultimas notificaciones de la fundación y viendo las cámaras de los alrededores de la ciudad

-nadie hace nada-musito el chico

Cuando apareció un recuadro donde se veía a la chica que buscaban el joven escupió el café y tomo el teléfono de inmediato

- _esta con la chica que lleva buen promedio y buen rendimiento académico-_ dijo el chico

En un vehículo que recorría a toda velocidad

-aquí unidad D-456 enterados, ubicación del objetivo-dijo el hombre

En la oficina

-está en calle alankon 56, número 879, no las toquen solo vigilen esperaremos ordenes de nuestra señora-dijo el joven

En la calle

-enterado vamos para allá-dijo el hombre que iba en el vehículo

En la oficina

Una secretaria entro a la sala donde estaba el chico

-oye…!OYE!-grito-donde están los documentos-dijo la chica cabello Marrón piel azul ojos color rubí

-aquí están-dijo dándole unas hojas

-gracias-dijo la chica tomándolos-te quedaras?-pregunto

-no… no…me ire a casa solo que estoy revisando estas cosas

-ok livingstar-dijo yéndose pero el chico la detuvo

-¿oye tienes planes?-pregunto living

-sí, tengo que ir con mi novio a cenar-dijo riendo-¿porque?-pregunto

-nada solo preguntaba-dijo el chico

-bueno me voy adiós-dijo retirándose

-Creo que yo también me voy-dijo parándose de la computadora

En ese momento sonó una voz en la computadora que decía, "¿ _ya se va señor?"_

-sí, hasta mañana seraphine-dijo la computadora

" _si señor buenas noches"_

El chico se fue tomo el ascensor y subió a la primera planta de la escuela, salió de esta camino por la acera y paso por una casa donde se encontraba en el jardín una bella mujer de pelaje rosa fuerte con líneas amarillas, piel color amarillo claro.

El chico paso por enfrente de la casa cuando de repente escucho un sollozo de dolor el chico volteo y la joven mujer tenía una herida en su mano que sangraba el chico se acercó a ella

-¿estas bien?-pregunto a la chica

-no, me duele-dijo agarrándose la mano y temblaba

El chico le sostuvo su mano y ella lo guio adentro de su casa y el chico tomo el botiquín de emergencias y curo a la chica, su mano de esta era suave muy suave.

-gracias por ayudarme-dijo la chica

-ho, si no hay de que-dijo sonriendo

-cual es tu nombre?-pregunto la joven

-mi nombre es livingstar ¿y el tuyo?-pregunto

-mi nombre es lovelyshy- respondió

-un gusto conocerte-dijo el chico

-y de dónde vienes?-pregunto

-de trabajar-respondió el chico

-en que trabajas?-pregunto

-soy un… ¿reparador de computadoras?-dijo nervioso

-ho que bien, tranquilo no te are nada-dijo sonando graciosa

-si, jeje, esque es…-dijo levantándose

-que? Dime-musito la joven

-no te lo tomes a mal, sino que, jamás estuve con… una chica hermosa-dijo dejando el botiquín en su lugar

-ho eso-dijo riendo

-si, bueno me tengo que ir-dijo encaminando hacia la entrada

Livingstar era también un joven guapo y apuesto pero su trabajo no lo dejaba salir asi que todas las chicas se quedaban como novias en plena boda vestidas y alborotadas

-oye tengo una pregunta-musito lovelyshy

-si?-dijo living

-eres casado o tienes novia?-pregunto

-no, no tengo relaciones-dijo triste-¿y tú?-pregunto

-bueno, tuve un esposo pero desapareció creo que dijeron que estaba en prisión porque lo demande por abandono-dijo lovely triste

-que mal, como lo siento-respondió living

-solo espero que mi hija mi pequeña esta bien en donde quiera que este-dijo soltando unas lagrimas

Se que quedo en trama pero ya subiré otro ok

Nos leemos

Dejen sus revievs


	3. Chaprer 3

Hola a todos bienvenidos de nuevo he estado ocupada pero ya,. Solo hay un problema quizá suba cada capitulo por mes ya que pues no tengo mucho tiempo/SCP es un juego que me gusta asi que lo agrege a mi fic/tengo varios errores de escritura, mil disculpas por eso esque lo ago a las carreras antes de que me quiten de mi ordenador/ sn mas que decir aquí la historia que de je en trama /°0°…°="

Chapter: 3 quiénes son?

…

Después de eso el silencio se apodero de la sala era tan incómodo, cuando lovely hablo

-hoye quizás podamos vernos otro día no?-pregunto lovely

-bueno,, si pero si me parece bien-respondió livingstar nervioso

Living abrió la puerta y se fue mientras llegaba a la cerca miro a lovely quien estaba en la puerta de su casa, livingstar camino alejándose, pero su mente se llenó de tantas cosas que él no le era posible quitar.

-diablos, maldición, ¿qué esperabas living?… ¿he?… que le dijera.-(modo sarcasmo).-oye soy no solo un informante de la SCP sino también un científico… en que pensabas casi pones tu identidad en riesgo, pero en verdad ella era tan hermosa, aunque quizá nunca la vuelva a ver mi trabajo, la fundación, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-murmuraba

Siguió caminando hasta llegar enfrente de un restaurante la cual vio a su compañera con un sujeto apuesto, living los miro y luego se fue cabizbajo,

-creo que mi madre tiene razón, si sigo solo quizá termine como la tía Ema, sola, solterona, sin nada. Bueno, piensa living, piensa, a ver… lovely estuvo casada ¿no? Pero su esposo no está, desapareció el no está, lovely se fijó en mi quizá llegué a ser algo, ¡POR SUPUESTO! Investigare algo de ella, pero espera, dijo que su esposo desapareció y que está en la cárcel, hace 10 años arrestamos a un grupo de delincuentes rondando en las instalaciones, desapareció, desapareció, no, el no desapareció, quizá sea uno de los delincuentes.-murmuraba living

Mientras caminaba vio a un grupo de jóvenes naturistas que caminaban hasta llegar a una casa no muy grande, living abrió la puerta y entro vio que estaba un poco desordenada.

-que bien-musito sarcástico

En casa de twilight

Emoshy estaba acostada en la cama y twilight en su ordenador.

-oye que haces?-pregunto emoshy

-hago mi tarea mañana me calificaran-respondió

-mmmm-mascullo emoshy

-respóndeme algo?-pregunto twilight

-que quieres que responda?-le regreso la pregunta emoshy

-bueno es algo de la escuela-respondió twilight

-dime-musito emoshy

-bien, como se conforma la comunicación?-pregunto twilight

-sencillo, se compone por codificador receptor y mensaje, creo?-respondió emoshy

-otra, esta es de literatura, ¿Qué es mito?-pregunto twilight

-es un conjunto de relatos que no pasaron y que solo fueron inventados por las personas-respondió emoshy

-oye al parecer sabes ¿Cómo hiciste?-pregunto

-bueno a veces iba a la biblioteca o leía periódicos y de ahí se algunas cosas-respondió emoshy

-te gustaría ir a la escuela?-propuso twilight

-bueno no tengo dinero pero si me gustaría ir-dijo feliz

Emoshy al no tener dinero ni un hogar ni una familia era feliz pero no siempre a veces su pasado la hacía deprimir demasiado e iba a el edificio Pegaso y se paraba en la barandilla del techo.

De pronto se apagó la luz por completo la obscuridad que hacían las nubes y la lluvia caer fuerte se hacía obscuro el interior de la casa, twilight se asomó y vio a dos vehículos negros afuera de su casa lo cual la atemorizo

-twilight pasa algo?-pregunto emoshy

-no tranquila, solo se fue la luz-respondió twilight preocupada por los que estaban afuera

-a qué hora son?-pregunto emoshy

-las 5:05-respondio tartamuda twilight

-twilight que pasa porque estas así?-pregunto emoshy entrando en pánico

-escucha no abras mucho la cortina y veras dos autos que están afuera-dijo twilight

Emoshy se asomó cautelosamente y se percató de loe vehículos que ya hacían ahí lo cual también se asusto

-llama a la policía-dijo emoshy

-si-respondió sacando su teléfono celular

Cuando lo abrió decía que no tenía señal, pincho en número de emergencia pero cuando estaba llamando la llamada se cortó y la voz de la operadora respondió "no se encuentran servicios disponibles inténtelo más tarde" esto exalto a las dos chicas twilight intento con el teléfono de casa pero decía lo mismo

El teléfono de la casa de repente sonó twilight respondió

-hola-dijo con vos de miedo

La voz de un hombre hablo del otro lado del teléfono

"hola, ¿dice la suma de uno más uno es?"

-dos-respondió twilight

"que lista, escucha sabemos quién eres, pero calma, escucha hay dentro de esa habitación contigo hay una joven con el nombre de EMOSHY cierto"

-que…-fue interrumpida twilight

"calma chica escucha dile que baje y abra la puerta cuidadosamente abra un hombre que le entregara unas cosas si no de lo contrario entraremos por la fuerza y no queremos eso"

-no, no tienen derecho, ustedes van a secuestrarla-dijo twilight

"no, no, no, es una estupidez eso solo dile que lo haga entendiste"

-twilight que pasa?pregunto emoshy

-dicen que los que están en las camionetas te quieren ver,-dijo twilight

-porque?-pregunto emoshy

-te darán algo-respondio

-que me darán una paliza-dijo emoshy molesta

"no, no, sus cosas personales solo necesitamos verla pero como no cooperan tenemos que entrar"

Varios hombres salieron del vehículo y abrieron la puerta de la casa entraron subieron la escaleras tenían armas M4 con láser color verde y lámpara incluida junto con lanza granadas, cuando llegaron a la habitación estos entraron y tomaron a emoshy la arrastraron a la cocina y la sentaron en una silla a twilight la tenía en la habitación retenida por unos instantes

En la cocina emoshy tenía miedo en su piel se sentía ese miedo recorrer por todo su cuerpo uno de los hombre se sentó frente a ella y la miro en hito en hito otro traía objetos y unas cosas en una funda negra

-que quieren?-pregunto emoshy

-veras tenemos un buen trabajo para ti quiere saber de qué se trata?-pregunto el hombre joven muy fornido, cabello café piel gris y ojos dorados

-quizás-respondió emoshy

-no, no quiero que digas quizás quiero que digas que si lo quieres saber-dijo el joven

-si –respondió dada por vencida por el miedo

-bien, comencemos, soy floatair trabajo para la SCP al igual que tu solo tenemos un objetivo una mandataria una fundadora ¿Quién es? Celestia y luna-dijo sonriendo-aquí le somos cada uno fieles y leales a ella no hay traiciones ni demandas si peros, ni porqués, ¿entendiste?-pregunto el joven

-aja si y luego qué?-pregunto emoshy

-eres una de nosotros ahora entiendes eso niña?-pregunto

-si, si,-respondió emoshy

El joven saco un lector de huella digital y un celular iphone7, una mac solo que era diferente el logo este era una clase de pentágono en forma de diamante y una tarjeta de crédito, dos armas deagle derert 50 con varios cartuchos, y un folder con documentos dentro

-estas son tus cosas el folder es algo extra, es parte de ti-dijo el joven

-parte de mí?-pregunto emoshy

\- sí, ahora te diré que… la naturaleza de este trabajo es de que nosotros somos… los que no regresamos-dijo el chico

-o sea moriré?-pregunto emoshy

-es lo que te trato de decir-dijo el joven

Emoshy se quedó pensativa y temerosa un momento y el chico hablo

-eso quizás lo veras después asique, (suspiro), terminemos con esto por tu huella digital aquí-dijo señalando el lector de huellas

-y que pasara?-pregunto emoshy

-serás una de nosotros es todo-dijo el joven

Emoshy puso su huella en el lector un hombre le hizo un piquete en su dedo lo cual le dolió a emoshy, después una prueba de salud completa, ya se imaginaran, la desnudaron completa, (fueron chicas para hacer ese análisis de salud). Al terminar los hombres se fueron,

Emoshy guardo todos los objetos portándolos ella misma, twilight bajo las escaleras y se dirijo a su amiga, abrazándola

-que te hicieron?-pregunto twilight alterada

-nada estoy bien twi-dijo emoshy para calmarla

-Me alegro-miro los objetos-porque te dieron esto?-pregunto

-no lo sé pero no importa veré que es esto, quise saber que había aquí- dijo tomando el folder

Lo abrió y vio una foto donde aparecía ella con otras personas alado de ella una niña parecida a ella pero con el cabello rosa pálido atrás una hoja que decía abre la computadora, emoshy procedió y esta hablo

"buenas tardes soy judy su asistente virtual, hola emoshy"

-que cosas-dijo twilight

"señorita emoshy proceda a encender su dispositivo celular yo are el resto"

Emoshy pulso el botón de encendido del teléfono y la misma mujer hablo

"hola señorita nos vemos de nuevo, pida lo que quiera"

-para quien trabaja mi amiga?-pregunto twilight

"me temo que no me puedo responder a eso solo a los agentes que trabajan para nosotros"

-judy dime para quien trabajo?-pregunto emoshy

"usted trabaja para una organización que no esta asociada con ningún gobierno"

-ahora dame la ubicación de…. Twilight dime quién?-pregunto emoshy

-no se pinkie pie-dijo twilight

-pinkie pie-dijo emoshy

La computadora opero apareció un mapa de la zona y apareció su casa hizo zoom haciendo desaparecer el techo y las paredes, y estaba pinkie dando vueltas divertidamente mientras reía liego se detuvo un momento y parecía que estaba hablando

"quiere audio?"-pregunto la computadora

-si-dijo emoshy

En la pantalla y el audio activo

-quien era esa chica con la que iba twily se parecía a fluttershy pero, no creo que sea ella porque se fue-murmuro pinkie pero el micrófono del satélite era tan amplio que le capto muy bien el murmuro

Emoshy veía a la pantalla y luego a twilgiht

-oye esa fluttershy donde vive?-pregunto emoshy

-no muy lejos-respondió twilight

-judy fluttershy dame su ubicación-dijo emoshy

La computadora le dio la ubicación rápido sin problema

"¿también información personal?"

-no, así esta bien-dijo emoshy

-que aras?-pregunto twilight

-me voy, tengo que ir a donde estaba-dijo emoshy tomando su teléfono y la computadora, las armas ella las tenia, se fue al baño y se puso su playera como la de fluttershy solo que de color negro, sus jean estubados negros y sus converse blancos, pero aparte una sudadera de cierre negra con un logo de un circulo con flechas hacia adentro en la parte de atrás de la sudadera, que le dio los hombres que entraron a casa de twilight

-bueno nos vemos-dijo twilight

Emoshy asintió y salió aun llovía saco su teléfono y este era aprueba de agua caminaba hacia el puente una vez ahí se sentó paso una horas estaba dormida cuando sonó su teléfono, emoshy se despertó y vio que eran las 12:59pm, el teléfono sonaba y contesto

-diga

"heeeeyyyy hola buenas noches"

-si si-sijo emoshy

"oye necesito que agas algo ok sal de ahí debajo de ese puente ok y yo te dire a donde bayas"

-oue es la una de la madrugada-dijo emoshy

"solo alzo ok"

-está bien-dijo levantándose y tomando su computadora

"oye no agas trampa ok, dirijete a la calle 256 walsequin"

-si ya voy- dijo caminando

"te oyes mal"

-si tu crees un sujeto me levanto a la una de la madrugada esta demente ¿no?-bufo emoshy molesta

"jajajaja, sin comentarios he"

-si ya estoy aquí y-dijo deteniéndose en la calle

"metete en esa calle y camina cuantro calles"

-cuatro, cuatro-murmuro-cuantro golpes que te daría

"jajaja no te enojes cálmate, veras un edificio entra ahí"-dijo el chico del telefono sonando gracioso

-chistoso-bufo

Llego al edificio y emoshy entro

"escucha bien si estas números y siglas el sujeto ara el resto"-dijo el joven

-ok-respondió emoshy mal humorada

65%4! 5899-476-58-1-1-02.56,#-dijo el chico por el teléfono

-di dígame señorita-dijo el joven de la recepción

Emoshy le dio el código el joven le pidió su tarjeta de crédito y le dio indicaciones del departamento le dio unas llaves de un cuarto

-escuche, no se permite animales, no se permite absolutamente el escandalo sino los vecionos se molestaran, y yo la echare entendió, vaya el último piso a la izquierda y el número que está impreso en la tarjeta de la llave ahí es su departamento-dijo el joven

Emoshy tomo el ascensor y subió hasta el último piso encontró el departamento asignado quito la etiqueta de "se vende" y entro era acogedor este media 72m2 emoshy entro a la cocina y esta no tenia nada, entro a una recamara porque el departamento contaba con dos recamaras un baño, entro a una recamara abriendo la puerta y vio una cama matrimonial donde encima tenía una nota que decía "este es mi regalo"

-hola-dijo llevando el teléfono al oído

"hola hola, no estoy dormido"-dijo rápido el chico del teléfono

-aja-dijo sarcástica

"te gusto mi regalo, jiji una cama para ti sola"-rio el chico

-lindo y gracias-dijo emoshy

"bueno duerme, y nos vemos luego, hablare mañana que descanses"-dijo el chico colgando

Emoshy cerro la puerta se sentó en la cama se quitó, sus armas dejo su laptop en el mueble de alado de la cama junto con su teléfono el folder lo puso en el suelo y después se quitó su sudadera mojada la puso a secar se quitó su ropa ya que estaba mojada y levito las sabanas y se metió en la cama tapándose y tomando el calor, la cama era nueva ya que olía a nuevo. Durmió tranquila sin pasar frio.

Al dia siguiente se despertó miro su teléfono y lo tomo lo encendió y no supo usarlo

"buenos días, ¿desea algo?"-pregunto el teléfono

-judy, enséñame cómo funciona esto-dijo emoshy

"será un gusto"

El teléfono le dio un tutorial completo de ambos equipos electrónicos

-judy dime la contraseña de mi tarjeta de crédito-dijo emoshy tomado la tarjeta

"el pin es 5801"

-gracias- respondió emoshy

Emoshy se levantó y se puso su ropa abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que su departamento ya tenia una sala, televisor pantalla de 72pulgadas, algunas plantas y un mueble, estéreo, mesa de centro y otros, en la cocina estaba una estufa de las nuevas que ya no usa lumbre y parece que pusieras tus ollas en un vidrio y se calentaba, un juego de trastes completo alacenas y otras cosas, en otro cuartito estaba una lavadora nueva y detergentes, cortinas nuevas color durazno, un departamento con vida, entro a su cuarto y había un ropero con ropa embolsada un escritorio con una computadora y un librero, un cuarto fascinante.

-qué cosa, todo este espacio, se llenó sin que escuchara ruidos de movimiento-dijo extrañada emoshy

Emoshy tenía hambre ya iba a salir pero vio una botella pequeña dentro de una válvula de jeringa con una aguja con una nota que decía "inyéctala en tu corazón, te protegerá"

-me protegerá?-dijo aún más extrañada

Emoshy tomo el objeto metálico, mordió el cojín y dirigió la punta a su pecho y el punto donde estaba su corazón, tomo valentía y fuerza, clavo la aguja en su pecho, dentro de su corazón se veía la aguja que soltaba un líquido color rojo de manera rápida, emoshy grito de dolor cayendo de rodillas, saco la aguja de la jeringa que estaba dentro de ella se sentía muy débil y temblorosa, pero de inmediato empezó a recobrar fuerzas como si su energía llegara a explotar, se levantó del suelo tomo su tarjeta de crédito y su teléfono junto con sus armas dentro de su sudadera que le había dado el chico y se dispuso a salir de casa, pero en ese instante salía sunset de casa, emoshy la miro y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a sunset pero esta ya se había dado cuenta de ver a emoshy, sunset se acercó a emoshy mientras esta ya entraba en el ascensor

-hola-saludo sunset

Emoshy no respondió

-hey, hola?-volvió a saludar sunset

Emoshy siguió mirando la puerta del ascensor

-oye escucha, se ve que no tienes dinero, no es que me burle de ti pero como vaz a pagar el mantenimiento del edificio y tu departamento y porque te pareces a…-fue interrumpida sunset por un golpe fuerte en el estómago de parte de emoshy

-Shhhh-dijo emoshy llevando su dedo a sus labios

-que te pasa?-dijo sunset recobrando el aliento

-Shhhh…-volvió a decir emoshy

-no me calles-mascullo sunset molesta y levantándose rapido

Emoshy fue más rápida y le dio una patada en el estómago a sunset dejándola tirada sin aire

-Shhhh, oyes eso-solo se escuchaba el sonido del ascensor bajar-solo quiero silencio-dijo tan calmada como si no hubiera pasado nada

El ascensor se detuvo abrieron las puertas y emoshy salió

-qué te pasa, ve con un doctor, a que te revisen-mascullo emoshy

Emoshy se detuvo

-mi problema no es de salud-se voltea-es psicológico-dijo en mala gana para luego salir rápido

Emoshy camino por la acera mirando a todas las personas, casualmente no lo hacía era la primera vez que lo hacía fue a una máquina para sacar dinero inserto la tarjeta y al ver la cantidad se quedó boquiabierta

-quinientos… q… quinientos mil dólares-musito emoshy

La cuenta no mentía era exacta

Emoshy solo saco 800 dólares y se fue de ahí fue a donde vendían comida y pidió un plato de sopa, para que me entiendan algo rico y delicioso, después fue al parque y saco una lata de refresco y una botella de agua, primero se tomó el agua y después el refresco, mientras caminaba noto a sunset que iba por ahí vagante en ese instante sonó su teléfono

"hey hola buenos días"-dijo el mismo chico por el telefono

-otra vez tu?-dijo emoshy

"no te pongas asi, escucha ¿te gusto mi regalo?"-preguntó el chico

-tu cosa que casi me mata-dijo molesta

"jajaja que mal genio"-dijo

-entonces de que te ríes?-pregunto emoshy

"de nada, bueno, lo que te inyectaste es j.b-1-56 es un anti virus a cualquier enfermedad, si te hieres no se te infecta, la herida no importa si es de primer a tercer grado tu estarás bien"

-esa fue la mejor porquería que pudiste inventar?-pregunto emoshy

"que molesta estas hoy, si fue algo grande ¿no?"-dijo el chico

-me parece bien-respondió emoshy

"vez que tienes sentido del humor"-dijo graciosamente el chico

-sí, si lo tengo-respondió emoshy riendo un poco

"escucha, soy tu nuevo asistente como tu secretario pero no, soy tu informante, yo te cuido, te vigilo, y te visto"-dijo el joven sin rodeos

-aja ahora necesito una niñera no?-dijo emoshy

"enserio necesitas un poco de tu día libre, estas de muy mal humor"-dijo el joven

-no, no-respondió emoshy

"hhhhaaaaa, ya se… oye pero se supone que te dejamos todo para esa clase de situaciones del periodo, la regla, la baja, el escurrimiento, la…"-fue interrumpido el joven

-si, si, si, entiendo eso, pero no estoy en esos días entiendes-dijo emoshy

"está bien, en fin solo llame para ver como estabas"-dijo el chico del teléfono

-estoy bien-musito emoshy

"sabes?, cuando tenía tu edad me gustaba sonreír"-dijo el chico

-enserio tu reías?-pregunto emoshy

"claro que si"-respondió el chico

-y como eras en la escuela?-preguntó emoshy

"bueno, no social, era un nerd sacaba buen promedio y bueno llegue a ser científico y técnico informático avanzado, en fin no tuve empleos y este trabajo era la última opción"-dijo el joven

-ja-dijo burlona emoshy

"hey"-dijo ofendido

-ja, ja , y doble ja-dijo emoshy

"ok, solo llame para ver como estabas pero veo que estas bien así que nos vemos luego, si puedes dar con tu madre mejor"-dijo el chico del teléfono preocupado

-tranquilo, lo are-dijo emoshy

Después el chico colgó el teléfono y emoshy siguió caminando por la calle, y encontró a twilight quien iba acompañada por un joven más grande que twilight tez blanca cabello azul quien agarraba de la mano a una chica de piel rosa y cabello rodado con amarillo

Emoshy los miraba atentamente y saco su teléfono

-judy, identifica-dijo al teléfono mientras la cámara tomaba el reconocimiento

"shiningh armor, edad 24 años, cadence, 23 años, actualmente sostienen una relación conocida como matrimonio, ¿hijos?...calculando…la mujer lleva a una en el vientre"-dijo el teléfono

-gracias judy.-respondió emoshy

"de nada, a su servicio Srta. Emoshy ¿desea otra cosa?"-dijo el teléfono de manera respetuosa y amable

-¿Qué es de twilight el joven shining armor?-pregunto emoshy

"actualmente su hermano"

Emoshy pensó en algo que quizá no creía que hiciera una computadora o respondiera

-como los atacamos?-pregunto emoshy

"puede atacarlos de manera herméticamente violenta hay tres formas, la primera opción que tiene usted es ocultarse y dispararles a todos en la cabeza o el pecho usted decide, opción dos del punto donde esta dispararles de manera francotirador, tercer punto degollarlos a todos sin dejar testigos, asesinar a las tres víctimas y a los que estén a su alrededor y usted escapa sin dejar rastros"

-emoshy no quiero hacer eso mejor la saludo-dijo emoshy con algo de temor

"usted decide Srta. Emoshy yo estoy a sus servicios"

-mejor la saludo-dijo caminando hacia donde estaba twilgith

"usted manda"-termino de hablar la robot del teléfono y este se apagó de la pantalla

Emoshy de dirigió a twilgith y le saludo

-hola twi-dijo emoshy alegre

-hola emoshy-respondió twilight

-no nos vas a presentar-pregunto cadence a twilight

-ho, si. Ella es emoshy mi amiga-dijo twilgith

En ese momento shining vio en hito en hito a emoshy y noto que era idéntica a futtershy

-hey, pero sie es la chica dulce y timida-dijo shining

-¡CUAL CHICA TIMIDA¡- dijo algo molesta emoshy

-mi amor no creo que ella sea esa chica-le murmuro cadence a shining al oído

Emoshy los miro extrañados y luego miro a twilight, pero en ese momento llego sunset rápidamente y se paró frente a emoshy mientras esta metía sus manos a las bolsas de su sudadera que traía puesta.

-otra vez tú?-pregunto sunset

-sí, yopo.-respondió emoshy

Ambas se quedaron mirando a la cara fijamente si quitarse la vista de encima emoshy, miraba a sunset con cara de no me importas y nada de lo que agás me interesa y sunset miraba a emoshy con cara de molestia por lo sucedido en el edificio esa mañana y mientras shining y cadence las miraban con preocupación a ambas chicas

%%%%%%%%%

Hola a todos buenos adiós a todos esta es otra parte de este fanfic así que nos vemos a la próxima chicos

Dejen sus revievs y nos leemos, quizá en diciembre no me dé tiempo…. Ya veré yo ok


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos y bienvenidos de nuevo a este fanfic uuuuuu/ dejando el 2016 atrás vengo con mas de este fic, pero antes déjenme decirles que estoy trabajando a papel y bolígrafo otro lo cual aún me falta muchochocho trabajo por hacer y trascribirlo todo/ dos recuerden que apenas soy nuevo en esto así que si tendré varias faltas ortográficas/ ahora continuo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-veo que tienes muchos ovarios y enfrentarme no?-dijo emoshy en tono de me vale

-tu me agrediste-mascullo sunstet molesta

-aver chicas-intervino cadence- porque pelean?

-esta, me agredio en mi casa-dijo casi a explotar sunset

-no, no fue en tu casa fue en el acensor-corrigio emoshy

-lo que sea-mascullo de nuevo sunset

-aver tranquilas las dos ok, bien entonces tu emoshy…dijo cadence pero emoshy estaba volteada de espalda-te hablo-dijo de nuevo cadence

-no me iiiiimporta-dijo emoshy cruzándose de brazos

-escúchame escuincla babosa tu no le vas a hablar a mi esposa así entendiste-dijo shinigh tomando a emoshy del cuello

-ok… pero suéltame-dijo en tono de suplica

-shiningh que te pasa-dijo twilight

Shiningh solto a emoshy y esta callo de rodillas al suelo, tosio un poco y luego se puso de pie y solo volvió a dar la espalda a todos.

-que ñoña-dijo shinigh

-amor no te molestes es solo una chiquilla, tu tambien eras igual-dijo cadence en tono de bura

-maldita imprudente-musito shiningh

-shing-dijo cadence molesta

-pero… pero-tarta mudeo de nuevo shinigh

Emoshy miro a sunset, como si fuesen las mas rivales del mundo, sunset se molestaba la forma en como la miraba esa chica cabello rosa claro con negro.

-me tengo que ir-dijo emoshy

-si, y lo siento por este mal encuentro-dio twilight

-no t preocupes-dijo amable emoshy

Emoshy mira a sunset

-ESTUPIDA-le dice emoshy a sunset

-grrrrrrrr-chillo sunset

Emoshy se fue caminando sin prisa, paso el tiempo emoshy seguía caminado y se encontró al juez james de nuevo y ambos se quedaron mirando frente a frente

-emoshy, que idiotez encontrarte aquí-dijo el juez james

-opino lo mismo-respondio emoshy

-cretina idiota-mascullo james

-si, si-dijo emoshy

-y dime localizaste a tu madre?-pregunto james

-no,-respondio emoshy

-vez a esa mujer-dijo james señalando a una joven piel amarilla fuerte, cabello rosa fuerte con amarillo.

-si?-dijo seria emoshy

-es tu madre-dijo james

-que-dijo emoshy asombrada

-asi es se quien es, tu creías que leer documentos de jente no me aprendería la identidad de todos-dijo james burlon

-ok, ok-dijo emohy

-te are una propuesta, ve y acercarte a esa mujer-dijo james

-noooo-dijo cruzándose de brazos emoshy

Emoshy miroa a la joven volteo a ver a james y este ya no estaba, emoshy siguió caminando.

La chica en su bolso buscaba unas monedas, cuando llego el autobús reflejo la imagen de emoshy en los vidrios de la puerta, la chica volteo al reconocer algo conocido, algo que ella conocía, pero ese algo ya no estaba ahí.

-va a subir?-dijo el chofer

-s… si-respondio la chica

-que tiene la veo, mal-dijo el chofer

-nada, me pareció reconocer a alguien-dijo la chica-pero no era lo que esperaba

-bueno, suba-dijo el chofer

El autobús se fue, emoshy estaba acostada en la banca de el parque donde estaba emoshy, saco su teléfono ya que esta sonaba, era su informante de emoshy

-diga-dijo emoshy

"que paso"-dijo el chico del teléfono

-que paso de que?-pregunto emoshy

"estaba tu madre ahí que sucedió?"-dijo el chico

-nada parecido a lo que yo esperaba, no crei que fuera ella-dijo emoshy

"bueno, oye tu hermana esta con un grupo de chicas ahora mismo"-dijo el chico

-y?-dijo emoshy no importándole

"y esta a unos pasos de ti"-dijo el chico

Emoshy se levito de la banca y miro a todos lados y vio a pinkie, ya la reconocia ya que una mañana la encontró con twilight, emoshy se dio la vuelta pero una voz la detuvo de golpe

-eeeeemmmmoooooossshhhyyyyyyyy-grito pinkie

Emoshy volteo ya que no tenia otra oportunidad mas que correr pero seria muy sospechoso

-oye y ahora que ago?preguto emoshy

"solo haz lo tuyo, actúa normal"-dijo el chico

-ok-respondio emoshy

"bueno cuelga yo veré si lo haces bien"-musito el joven colgando el teléfono

Emoshy vio al grupo acercarse, esta guardo su teléfono en su bolsa de su suéter

-hola emoshy como estas chiquilla loquita-dijo pinkie feliz

-no me quejo d nada-respondio emoshy

-t..t..tt… tu eres emoshy?-pregunto fluttershy

-sí, pero porque eres idéntica a mí?-pregunto extrañada emoshy

-e….ee…eso…mismo digo-musito emoshy

-¡NO REPITAS NI PIENZES LO QUE YO OK!-dijo emoshy molesta

-ok-dijo fluttershy

-aber chicas no entiendo nada-dijo rainbow

-emoshy… mama dij…fue interrumpida fluttershy

-NO, no tengo mama yo-dijo de forma hostil

-no te acuerdas de nada-dijo fluttershy sacando un medallón y abriéndolo en las fotos estaban dos pequeñas bebes

Emoshy lo vio de cerca, pero lamentablemente no le tomo ninguna importancia verlo más, así que se apartó de fluttershy casi yéndose.

-escucha no se quién eres no tengo idea de nada, no sé qué paso con migo, no sé nada de mí, fui criada en la calle, las calles me criaron, tuve que tomar ajeno para sobrevivir y una guerra entre personas y soldados viví, ¿qué más quieres saber?-dijo emoshy casi llorando

-pero no justifica que en realidad mi madre te haya abandonado-dijo futtershy

En ese momento, todo se volvió silencio, emoshy estaba en un trance fuerte, quería tanto golpear a fluttershy, pero algo comprendía, que estaba delante de su hermana de sangre.

En ese momento algo jala a emoshy de forma agresiva lo cual, emoshy tomo la mano a aquello que la jalo. Era un soldado con el uniforme todo negro

-creo que tiene un mensaje-dijo el soldado

-y?-dijo emoshy

-vendrá con migo, para que lea el mensaje-dijo el soldado

-no tengo ningún mensaje, que tenga que leer.-dijo emoshy

-no tengo otra opsion-dijo el soldado

El soldado le dio un sobre blanco con un sol de sello, y luego el soldado se fue en un vehículo.

Emoshy lo abrió y vio el sello de asistencia a una escuela

-hay por favor ahora esto-pensó en voz alta

-qué te pasa?-pregunto applejack

-nada, asistiré a la escuela canterlot-dijo emoshy

-es nuestra gran escuela-dijo rarity

-aja-dijo emoshy

-y con qué pagaras la inscripción?-pregunto applejack

-tengo fondos-dijo emoshy sin preocupación

-fondos de qué?-pregunto fluttershy

-fondos-respondio emoshy

El momento que fluttershy esperaba tanto llego después de tantos años, tanta reserva de enojo, ira, mezclado con frustración salió ese mismo día.

-emoshy-dijo molesta fluttershy

-o, ho, llego la hora-dijo rainbow

-que.-dijo emoshy

-tu, pudiste haber encontrado a tu madre-mascullo fluttershy en alto

-como podía hacerlo, HE, COMO, TU NO TIENES QUE DORMIR EN LA CALLE, TU DUERMES EN TU CAMITA CALIENTITA, BEBES TU LECHITA CALIENTITA, PUDRETE IMBECIL-grito emoshy

-p…pe… lo…lo siento, no era mi intención, hablar de esa manera-dijo fluttershy disculpándose.

-YA, YA, ya.-dijo emoshy calmándose

-no me conoces, verdad?-dijo fluttershy acercándose a emoshy

-no-respondió emoshy

-mirame bien, me paresco a ti, mírame-dijo fluttershy tomando las manos de emoshy

Emoshy miro a fluttershy, pero luego ajito sus manos y se zafo de fluttershy y luego la mira detenidamente, de pronto suena su celular de emoshy.

"emoshy vamos dile, es tu hermana, es idéntica, es tu gemela, te lo ruego"-dijo el chico alarmado

-tú crees que, enserio-dijo emoshy

"vamos socializa con tu hermana, sin duda la información que tengo aquí, dice que tu ADN es idéntica a la de ella".-dijo el chico colgando el telefono

-ok, lo are, me convenciste-dijo emoshy

El chico le mando la información a emoshy, y esta vio todo el informe y se convenció.

-ok, te creo-dijo emoshy

Fluttershy tomo de la mano a emoshy esta le sonrio a fluttershy.

-hay que lindo-dijo rarity

-vaya reconciliación, tardo menos que la reconciliación de mis primos de appleloza-dijo applejack

-bueno vayamos a festejaaaaaaaaaarlo-grito pinkie

-aver, momento, no te tengo mucha confianza todavía-dijo emoshy

-oki-respondió pinkie

Todas llegaron a la heladería y todas compraron helados, pero en ese momento llego sunset y miro a emoshy directamente a los ojos.

-que-dijo emoshy

-porque estas con ellas?, bueno no vengo a arreglar eso, dime porque me golpeaste-reclamo sunset

-bueno, ella es mi hermana-dijo fluttershy

-que?-masaculo sunset

-lo que escuchaste, sorda-dijo emoshy

-Porque me hablas de esa forma, no entiendo, ¿Qué te he hecho?-pregunto sunset mirando a todas sus amigas ahí presentes

-Nada que no puedas hacer-dijo emoshy

-qué es eso que no he podido hacer?-volvió a preguntar sunset

-buscar, paz, con todos-mascullo emoshy

-pero tengo amigas, eso cuenta y ellas son amables con migo-dijo sunset

-te haz preguntado lo mal que te sigues sintiendo, por sucesos pasados?-dijo emoshy mirando a twilight quien estaba ahí presente

Sunset bajo la mirada, era obvio, aun recordaba lo mal que hizo a otros

-es cierto querida?-pregunto rarity

-bueno,-musito sunset

-es cierto eso?-dijo rainbow

-claro, por eso es que me porto callada estos días-dijo sunset

-además de?-dijo emoshy

-por favor, no-dijo fluttershy

-lo mal que me porto con emoshy, ya que aún no me cae como es su carácter-dijo sunset

Emoshy rio, la verdad a ella no le importaba lo que sucediese a los demás. Todas de fueron a su respectiva casa, fluttershy se quedó pensando en donde podía vivir su hermana, emoshy suspiro y empezó a caminar.

-a donde vaz?-pregunto fluttershy

-a mi casa por su puesto-respondió emoshy

-dónde vives?-pregunto fluttershy

-me, a unas calles de aquí, gustas venir?-dijo emoshy

-claro, me encantaría ir con tigo-masullo fluttershy feliz

Ambas comenzaron a caminar y mientras caminaban platicaban de historia pasadas ocurridas, y otras cosas.

-oye y piensas decir a mi mama de que estas viva?-pregunto fluttershy

-no, no quiero infiltrarme de esa manera-respondió emoshy

-porque?-volvió a preguntar fluttershy

-es que es difícil, además quien quisiera tenerme de hija ya he pasado por mucho así que no pienso cambiar nada, por lo visto me he cuidado sola, oye y por cierto, lamento haberte gritado hoy cuando nos vimos-dijo emoshy sonando culpabe

-no te preocupes-repondio fluttershy

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía emoshy y fluttershy lo reconoció de inmediato, era el lugar donde vivía sunset, así que ya lo conocía, en fin, ambas entraron y subieron hasta el último piso, llegaron a la puerta donde estaba el departamento donde vivía emoshy.

-no te vayas a asombrar de las cosas que tengo no te va a gustar, o quizás si, pero trata de mantenerte tranquila ok.-dijo emoshy

Esta encendio la luz y dejo ver el interior del departamento, futtershy se quedó en total blanco, al ver tantas cosas, pero lo más curioso es que emoshy noto una jala para perros, lo cual este tenía una nota.

-te cuidara, en tus aventuras, te será fiel hasta el final, su nombre es Sam, es una perrita de raza pastor alemán, cuidala mucho, atte. Livingstar-termino de leer emoshy

-quien es livingstar?-pregunto fluttershy

-es una larga historia-respondió emoshy

-amo las historias-dijo fluttershy

Emoshy saco a la perrita y esta se lanzó en los brazos de esta, dando piruetas de la emoción después se detuvo un instante.

-como lo llamo?-se preguntó emoshy

-yo no sé, hay miles de nombres-respondió fluttershy

-Sam-dijo emoshy acariciando a la perrita-tu nombre es Sam-repitio

La perrita se sacudió y malabares, de gusto de su nombre. Fluttershy noto un folder sobre el sofá, y la curiosidad le llevo a abrirlo, lo abrió y vio una fotofrafia, de un hombre y hojas de información

-que es?-pregutno fluttershy

Emoshy se volteo y vio a fluttershy con el folder negro en sus manos, emoshy le retiro el folder a esta.

-que ocultas?-pregunto fluttershy

-nada importante-respondió emoshy, viendo el contenido del folder.

-es algo serio, no?-pregunto fluttershy

-haa? No, no, todo está bien-respondio emoshy sonriendo, no era seguido que emoshy riera, pero tenía que fingir algo.

-oye hablando de mama, quisieras verla?-pregutno fluttershy

-Estás jugando, no, imagina como se veria, no, no, me niego-respondio emoshy

-porque?-dijo fluttershy sentándose en el sofá

-solo quiero mantener todo, bajo calma, entiendes?-dijo emoshy

-claro, pero yo sé que existes-musito fluttershy

-no, escucha, no quiero que sepa nada, ni Tu digas algo de esto-dijo emoshy seria

-ok-respondio fluttershy

El silencio cubrió el departamento, se sentía pesado el ambiente, pero fluttershy lo rompió con una pregunta que la extrañaba.

-porque tu departamento tiene tabletas en las paredes, como controles?-pregunto

-no tiene… ¿tabletas?-dijo mirando las que estaban y se aproximó a una de todas las que había

En las opciones decía, apagar luz o encender, abrir cortinas, asegurar la puerta de entrada, activar alarma, ventilación. etc.

-que raro no?-dijo fluttershy

-no-respondio emoshy

Ambas se miraron y dieron una sonrisa después de varias horas ya eran las 8:52 de la noche, fluttershy se fue y bueno emoshy se quedó comiendo un boul de camaron y chile abanero, cuando de pronto suena su celular.

-diga-hablo con la boca llena

"hey, no, nunca hables con la boca llena"-dijo el chico y informante de emoshy

-ja… no le veo gracia a tu comentario-respondio emoshy con voz seria

"no te enojes, oye, tu mama esta muy mal, creo que deverias verla y decirle la verdad"-dijo el chico preocupado

-que? Estas loco, no, mira en primer lugar imagina como se pondría al saber todo de un solo golpe-dijo emoshy sentandoce ern el sofá y comiendo

"creo que ya es mucho"-dijo molesto el chico

-ashhhh, no, no es mucho-respondió emoshy

"entonces dime, oooo, ya se, mira esto jiji-dijo divertido

El teléfono de emoshy empeso a macar un numero de teléfono, y llamo de pronto responden

"diga"-dijo la voz de una mujer-"hola? Quien habla"

El chico por el teléfono le mencono a emoshy que era su madre, la voz de su madre.

"quien habla, responda"-volvio a repetir la mujer

Chico:habla emoshy-dijo

-hola-dijo emoshy

"si quien habla?-pregunto la mujer

-yo… yo… y… alguien-dijo emoshy

Chico: se más original ya dile le verdad-dijo el chico por el la segunda línea

-callate-dijo emoshy

"disculpa"-dijo la mujer

-no, no es hacia usted-musito emoshy

"esto es un juego verdad?"-dijo la mujer empezándose a molestar

-no no es un juego, escuche…-suspiro-me llamo emoshy y soy… s… so… soy su hija-dijo emoshy con valor, lo poco porque su mano temblaba

"qué?, mi… mi hija emoshy"-dijo con voz de llanto

-si… así…es-musito emoshy tirando el boul al suelo porque su mano se debilito al decirlo su corazón palpitaba al 1000xv/s(si saben física lo entienden el v/s, es velocidad sobre segundo creooo sigo)

"mi pequeña emoshy"-dijo

Después colgó el teléfono emoshy y vio el boul en el suelo esparcido

EN CASA DE FLUTTERSHY

La madre de fluttershy entra a su habitación y ciérrala puerta, mientras que fluttershy y su hermanito, estaban en la mesa mirando todo y haciéndose miles de preguntas en sus mentes.

EN CASA DE EMOSHY

Esta estaba en su departamento limpiando su tiradero mientras la perrita de emoshy intentaba jugar con esta.

-no… sam no vamos a jugar ahorita-dijo emoshy jalando el cojin que tenia mordiendo la cachorrita

Emoshy se preparo otro boul y esta vez lo disfruto, lo comio por completo y después siguió sentada en el sofá procesando todo lo que había ocurrido, su cabeza era un mar de pregutntas y un universo de respuestas por resolver.

Paso unas 2 horas después del suceso todo iba marchando bien, era de día así que emoshy se decidió a oír música en ese lapso mientras leía unos documentos dentro de un folder color negro, pero rápido se aburrio, jamas se había sentido tan calmada, tan silenciosa, al igual que la avitacion donde habitaba.

-ashhhh-mascullo de aburridota emoshy

Después de estar tan calmada decidió salir un raro, para despejarse de todo un rato, mientras caminaba se encontró frente a la casa de applejack y miro que esta abrazaba a su hermana y a su querida abuela Smith, siguió caminando sin voltear, siempre Hacia eso, era como su lema decia. "Voy de aquí, y allá, siempre y cuando sea hacia adelante", ese era el lema después llego a una calle solitaria como si se hubiera muerto todo, el ambiente de esa calle era extremadamente pesado, cualquiera pasaría y se suicidaría, y vio una casa, la de pinkie pie, se notaba que toda su familia no notaba nada, la expresión en sus rostros era serio, sin alegría, pinkie de lo contraria de toda la bola era la única con una sonrisa en la boca, emoshy corrió más rápido saliendo de esa calle.

Llego a otra y noto a rainbow dash que practicaba futbol frente a su casa, emoshy camino sin que esta la escuchara pasar, así sucesivamente iba pasando mirando a cada una de las amigas de twilight sparkle, pero la última noto a su hermana de sangre estar sentada en una mesa, haciendo unos dibujos de unos animalitos, emoshy contemplo un poco, después vio a un niño de 8 años de edad, ir con ella a mostrarle unas cuentas de matemáticas fluttersy le explicaba cómo resolverlas, emoshy se volteo y camino saliendo de la propiedad pero un sonido de puerta se escuchó lo cual la detuvo

-hey-grito una voz femenina dulce y suave lo cual emoshy no volteo-¿Por qué espiabas mi cada?

-no espio a nadie solo paso por desapercibida como siempre lo ago-respondio emoshy

-claro que espiabas-dijo la mujer

Emoshy se voltea y sus ojos se abren como platos, su corazón late, y tiembla su mano izquierda

-n…n…no espiaba señora yo-dijo para luego tragar saliva

%%%%%%%

Hola a todos otra trama mas. Pero creo que esta emocionante, que creen que pase? Se rencontraran madre e hija perdida o simplemente le Dara la espalda emoshy por dejar que la abandonaran…

Dejen sus revievs me retiro y hasta la próxima

Amigos míos


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos se que me demore pero tuve unas cosas que hacer sin más que decir aquí este fic.

-eres tu emoshy?-pregunto la señora

-disculpe… yo no sabía que…emoshy fue interrumpida

-no puede ser… mi emoshy, mi hija, está viva. Musito la señora tomando a emoshy de los hombros y soltando algunas lágrimas, para luego dar un caluroso abrazo.

-disculpe… esta es su casa y yo estoy en su propiedad, no deveria abrazarme o algo asi?.-Pregunto tontamente emoshy zafándose de los brazos de su madre.

Emoshy dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, sin penzar muy bien lo que hacía o estaba haciendo. Del interior de la casa salio un niño de 8 años.

-thunder vuelve adentro.-Ordeno al chiquillo

-si mama-dijo entrando a la casa

La mujer volteo frente a ella.

…

…

…

No había nadie, emoshy se había ido porque no lo sabía con exactitud, estaba la mujer sola en su jardín de rosas y flores. Camino hasta salir del cerco de su hogar, y vio la silueta de la chica que miro hace unos momentos.

En la misma calle emoshy caminaba como un zombi, su cerebro no podía procesar nada, estaba totalmente atorado en lo que apenas acababa de suceder, cuando de pronto siente una mano tocar su hombro izquierdo haciendo que voltease a ver quién la detuvo.

-emoshy… necesito que me hables, mírame-musito la señora

Emoshy estaba cabizbaja no miraba hacia arriba, para nada.

-emoshy mírame mi amor-replico la señora

Emoshy accedió y alzo la mirada, esta era una mirada perdida.

…

…

…

-no, no puedo decir nada-apenas hablo emoshy

-mírame, soy tu mami. Mira mis ojos, mi boca. Todo lo tienes de mí.-musito la señora

Emoshy estaba en un gran shock… su cuerpo estaba tenso. Pero una chispa salio de su mente, sus brazos de esta, abrazasen a la señora, mientas esta sentía que temblaban.

-mama… porque mama… porque?-lloro emoshy

-tranquila no te atormentes por esas cosas hija mia, yo no te abandone-dijo la mujer llorando-ven te llevare a casa donde perteneces en realidad

-ok… mama-murmuro emoshy accediendo a la invitación de su madre

En otro lugar Debajo de la escuela

Un joven tras su computador, ponía sus manos en su nuca.

-hay, vaya, vaya, bueno emoshy encontrarte con tu madre no fue tan difícil verdad?... pero hay algo que me preocupa demasiado.-dijo tecleando algo en su ordenador

-livingstar que haces?-pregunto una mujer

-mirando el mundo mi señora-respondió livingstar

-sabes que no me gusta que me digas, mi señora, dime celestia solamente-dijo la directora celestia

-si, entiendo.-dijo el livingstar

-por cierto, emoshy cómo se siente?-pregunto celestia

-bueno, algo dolida, pero usted de seguro ya vio todo no es asi?-pregunto livingstar

-claro que ya he visto todo-respondió celestia

-bueno entonces porque pregunta?-pregunto livingstar bromeando

…

-solo quería ver tu punto de vista, hay algo que no me agrada, el padre de esa chica es lo que no me agrada-musito celestia

-pero lo tenemos en class D personal, y es su preso, además el se encuentra en el tártaro, usted ahí lo envió, usted dice y ordena, nosotros lo hacemos-dijo livingstar sonriendo a su jefa

-me encanta lo que haces para hacerme reír-musito celestia

-bueno un ratito de alegría no afecta ni al más amargado de la ciudad, o la colonia?-dijo livingstar

-claro que sí, solo que… tu pasas los límites de bromas-regaño celestia

-bueno eso es cierto-dijo living-hay un dicho "la meta en la vida no es eliminar la infelicidad, si no, mantenerla al mínimo"

-tienes razón-dijo celestia

En casa de fluttershy. Porque ahí es donde vive ella y su madre

Lovely platicaba con su hija emoshy explicando muchas cosas que quizá no sabía, además le dijo todo lo que había hecho para poder dar con ella.

-pero lo bueno es que estas en casa-dijo lovely abrazando a su hija

-yo igual me alegro de eso mami-murmuro emoshy mirando a los ojos de su madre

-bueno, será mejor que empiece a hacer la cena, tus hermanos deben de tener hambre-dijo lovely sonriendo

La mujer era más feliz ya que había encontrado a su hija perdida, pero el destino sigue y no se sabe que pasara mañana o unos años después, me, así es la vida.

La casa tenía una calefacción ya vieja, un refri que se descomponía seguido, la estufa no tenía ya llaves, el fregadero necesitaba extremo mantenimiento, tenga usted vitacilina, a no, no, no, era una casa con muchas cosas a reparar. Emoshy tomo su teléfono y marco.

"si digame"-dijo livingstar

-necesito que todas las cosas de mi departamento que ustedes me asignaron estén en casa de mi madre, remplacen todo, enserio-dijo emoshy alterada

"si de hecho eso estamos ya haciendo, en la noche llevaremos todo para allá"-dijo livingstar

-y hagan una reparación se esta casa, porque esta del nabo-dijo empshy

"si, algo más?"-pregunto livingstar

-no-respondió emoshy colgando el teléfono

…

…

…

El transcurso del día acabo la familia shy estaba mirando el televisor, emoshy tenía muchas pregutnas en su cabeza que aun deambulaban, quería estar tranquila.

La mujer estaba mirando el televisan cuando sintió que apretaban su estómago, volteo y vio a emoshy que la abrazaba, como si no conociera que es un abrazo. Lovely le regreso el abrazo a su hija, fluttershy lo noto al igual que thunder.

-mama, no la había vito en años-murmuro fluttershy

-si, lo se-respondió thunder

-oigan y si pedimos una pizza para cenar.-propuso lovely

emoshy, fluttershy, thundershy: si mama

la familia ceno unas ricas pizzas, el pequeño quiso tomar una rebanada de peperoni, al mismo tiempo que emoshy iba a tomar la misma rebanada de pizza.

-tómala hermanito-dijo emoshy

-gracias-respondió el pequeño alegre

Todos se fueron a su respectiva recamara, fluttersy le mostro su habitación a emoshy, quien miraba todo como raro.

-mira-dice fluttershy mostrando una fotografía de sus amigas

-es twilight-musita emoshy señalando

-si asi es-responde fluttershy

-bueno creo que será mejor dormir ya- dijo emoshy acomodándose en la cama de flutterhy

-buenas noches mis amores-dice lovely cerrando la puerta

-emoshy y flutterhsy se acomodaron en la cama, conciliando el sueño, se quedaron dormidas.

…

…3:10am…

Se escucharon ruidos en la cocina. Lo cual lovely se despertó, tomo un bate, y se aproximó a la puerta de su cuarto, intento abrir la chapa. Pero no se pudo, estaba súper dura tanto la puerta como la chapa, lo cual la alarmo, tomo el teléfono y marco 911 pero este decía que etsba fuera de servicio, al igual que el teléfono móvil.

En la habitación de emoshy esta estaba despierta escuchando todo el estruendo, flutterhsy estaba muerta de miedo, pensando que era un ratero quien se había metido a la casa a robar.

-emoshy, escuhas eso-dijo fluttershy

-si pero no importa estamos ya seguras-mintio emoshy para que fluttershy se calmara su miedo

-está bien-dijo fluttershy

Al día siguiente lovely salió de su cuarto al toda velocidad, y ahora si se abrió la puerta sin dificultad alguna como en la noche.

-thunder-dijo entrando al cuarto de su hijo pequeño

-mande mami-dijo este desmañando

-estas bien?-pregunto lovely

-si porque?-regreso la pregunta thunder

Esta salió y se fue al cuarto de sus hijas y entro.

-fluttershy, emsohy, están bien?-pregunto lovely

-si mama-respondio flutterhsy

-si, su fue los ruidos de anoche, yo camle a fluttershy,-dijo emoshy

-me alegro hija, que bueno que están bien sino entonces que hubiese hecho-dijo lovely quitando su ataque de nervios.

Todas bajaron a la primera planta y vieron muebles nuevos y cosas electrónicas modernas, y había una nota. La cual leyó emoshy.

"e aquí estas cosas pero, recuerda que yo te cure tu bella y suave mano, espero que me comprendas y no te hayas asustado, te quería dar una sorpresa pero me gustaría salir a una cita con tigo, me gustaría conocerte mejor"-termino de leer emoshy

-ese chico hizo esto para mí-dijo lovely sonrojada, se acordaba de le joven que le ayudo a curar su mano después de cortarse por accidente

-quien es liv…-es interrumpido thunder

-es cosa de grandes amor-dijo lovery

La mañana transcurrió.

-bueno mis amores, tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo lovely

-si mama-respondió thunder dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla

-si-musito fluttershy

-que te valla bien-dice emoshy

Lovely dio un beso en la frente a sus hijas y se marchó.

-bueno yo soy la mayor-dijo emoshy

-porque?-dice thunder

-no lo sé-dice riendo emoshy

-bueno, vamos a jugar-dice thunder alegre

-fluttershy-llama emoshy

-si?-responde flutterhsy mirando a su hermana gemela

-en que trabaja mama?-pregunto emoshy

-hooo, bueno ella es una exelente florista, buena diseñadora-responde fluttershy

En la cabeza de emoshy paso lo que dijo twilight

"imagina que tu madre es una florista que siempre vez pero no sabes que tienen algo en común"

-eeeemoshy-en voz de eco

-que, qué?-dice emoshy

-qué te pasa?-pregunto fluttershy

-me acorde de algo-dijo emoshy sonando graciosa

-bien-dice fluttershy

Emoshy, fluttershy y thunder, estaban jugando jenga, los tres convivían juntos.

En la calle, lovely caminaba cuendo de pronto sale un chico se le hacerca a lovely.

-hola-saluda el chico

-hola… livingstar-dice lovely

-cómo has estado?-pregunto livingstar

-bien-contesta lovely-que te trae por aquí?

-bueno, pasaba por aquí y te vi-responde livingstar

-me alegro, tu trabajo debe ser duro-dice lovely

-bueno un poco-responde livingstar

-oye… fue unlindo detalle las cosas que me pusiste en mi casa pero, porque entrar así?. No pudiste dármelos en persona-dijo sonando algo molesta lovely

-bueno, quería darte una sorpresa-dice livingstar culpable

-ya no importa-dile lovely

-ok-musita livingstar mientras camina alado de lovely

Ambos siguieron caminando, platicaron, rieron. Y se conocieron más a fondo, livingstar dejaba hablar más a lovely, y el solo su atención la dedicaba a ella.

-y estaba en un problema muy hra…-lovely es interrumpida

-eres hermosa-dice livingstar

-¿que?-musita lovely

-eres una mujer increíble, me gusta escuchar tu voz.-dijo livingstar

-gracias-responde lovely

Era obvio que ambos sentían algo uno por el otro, livingstar le tomo de la mano y lovely la acepto y apretó su mano. Llegaron a la parada del autobús, y se despidieron con un amoroso y dulce beso en los labios. Lovely subió al autobús y se marchó, living se quedó mirando el autobús alejándose. Después se fue con una sonrisa en la boca.

En asa de fluttershy

Emoshy estaba mirando una extraña pintura color negro, con figuras extrañas de color blanco, lo cual era muy extraña la pintura, lovely la había comprado en una venta de garaje, después de comprarla, se enteró de que la familia se había mudado, pero la pintura, mostraba una figura de una cara de una mujer asustada. En la parte del centro del cuadro se veía entre borroso la cara de un sujeto que grita. ¿Por qué ocurría eso? Era extraño.

-oye porque hay caras?-pregunta emoshy

-ni yo lo se-responde fluttershy limpiando el mueble de figurillas

-ok,-dice emoshy

Ambas limpiaban la casa, el pequeño lavaba los platos, eran todos unidos. Se escucha unos rasguños, y un folder sale volando por la ventana, y se detiene a los pies del sofá. Emoshy conoce el color del folder. Procede a abrirlo, dentro de este había hojas de papel pero lo mas curioso era que la fotografía del cuadro aparecia.

-SCP luminus- lee emoshy

-SSF que?-dice fluttershy

-nada importante-miente emoshy leyendo el argumento, después de leer rie.

-que es eso?-pregunta flutterhsy

-este cuadro es una pintura de bromas, los rostros que son dolor o angustia lo refleja plasmándolo en cualquier parte del cuadro-dice emoshy

-como sabes-murmura fluttershy

-lo se,-responde emoshy-sabes de que tengo ganas?

-de que?-pregunta flutterhsy d enuevo

-de unos refrescos-musita emoshy mirando a fluttershy-y una pizza.

-bueno no tengo dinero,... suficiente-dice fluttershy

-tranquila, yo invito-masculla emoshy

Emoshy se aproxima al teléfono y nota que en este estaba una fotografía, la toma y la mira, y es la de un hombre. El mismo que dice que es el padre de emoshy y flutterhsy. Emoshy guarda la fotografía.

-viste a alguien pasar?-pregunta emoshy

-No-responde fluttershy alzando una ceja-¿Por qué?

-no, nada solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras atenta-dice emoshy

-bueno, vaz a pedir la pizza?-dice thunder desde la cocina

-SIII-masculla emoshy

-BUENO-dice thunder lavando los trastos sucios

-este niño tiene muchas ganas de comer?-pregunta emoshy marcando el teléfono de la pizzeria

-como no te das una idea-responde flutterhsy limpiando con cuidado

Las dos chicas ríen, mientras tunder escucha las risotadas de sus hermanas mayores, emoshy penzaba en pedir de hawaiana y de peperoni… pero mejor pensaron que sería mejor de cenar, lo cual les convenció mucho.

-bien, en tonbces será de cenar la pizza-dice fluttershy

Los tres terminaron de hacer los quehaceres de la casa, y se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y ver televisión, el resto de la tarde en casa y viernes, un buen fin de semana. La noche llego, lovely llego de trabajar y saludo a sus tres hijas, bueno lo que siguió, tuvieron permiso de pedir la pizza, cenaron, y se movieron a la cama.

A unos kilómetros de la casa, en un edificio abandonado

"si señor."

No hagan nada a sus amigas escucharon-dijo una voz por el teléfono

"si señor, y la que golpearon mis hombres"

A la que golpearon tus hombres, no le hagan absolutamente nada, has entendido.

"si"

Vigílalas y no agás nada estúpido. Yo saldré en cualquier momento

"entendido"-dice colgando el telefono

Al siguiente dia lovely se levantó al baño, emoshy escucho la puerta y se levanto.

-arriba flutterhsy-dice emoshy

-no-murmura flutterhsy

-ya… levanta… te…-dice emoshy jalando las sabanas a flutterhsy

-no-vuelve a murmurar

-bien-dice rendida emoshy, claro nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Se levato y le volteo el colchón a fluttershy. Salio de la habitación de inmediato.

-EEEEMMMMOOOOOSHHYYYYY-grita flutterhsy

-ya se despertó-murmura emoshy desde afuera del cuarto

Emoshy baja a la cocina y bebe un baso de leche, de chocolate.

-esto sabe rico-dice emoshy

Autora: creo qe también quiero uno

La autora se sirve un vaso de leche de chocolate (*******)nota: no se pueden decir marcas, que compro con el señor de la tienda

Sr .de la tienda: pues si wey no mames, ahora vete a chingar a tu madre. Sigue con ese pinche fic que estás haciendo, que me tiene bien pinche intrigado, como es posible que ya 5 pinches capítulos y me estés chingando la madre, diciendo. Señor, me da un juguito o una lechita de chocolate. Y unas galletitas. Órale ya vete a apurar.

Autora: pero señor, yo no le estoy haciendo nada.

Sr. De la tienta: por eso mismo hace unos días que me estas chingando.

Autora: señor si me da 5 tacos al pastor, 3 de longaniza y 6 de maciza, por favor.

Sr. Del puesto de tacos: bueno, ahora con que pinches putas pinches pendejadas me vas ha salir.

Autora: yo solo quiero tacos.

Sr. De los tacos: ten tu orden y lárgate.

Autora: esto sabe rico. Es B. .lli simo. Lo del señor de la tienda, gracias a un amigo pudimos encontrar su tienda, viajamos mucho, pero por suerte conocí al famosísimo señor de la tienda, así que decidí agregarlo a este fic. Continúo con la historia de esta chica…-dice sacando y mordiendo un taco de al pastor, que compro en el puesto de tacos "El tío Gordon"

Lovely sale del baño y se encuentra a su hija subiendo las escaleras.

-hola-saluda lovely dando un beso en la frente de emoshy

-hola mama, buenos días-devuelve el saludo emoshy

-ve a cambiarte, ayer te compre ropa-dice lovely dando una bolsa de prendas-tu talla es la misma que la de flutterhsy pero, te quedara exacta.

-gracias mama, enserio te lo agradezco-dice emosh y tomando la bolsa de ropa que le dio su madre

Emoshy subió a la habitación de flutterhsy y se probó las prendas, absolutamente todas le quedaron exactas, absolutamente todo. Se puso una blusa de tirantes color azul rey, un pants apretado color negro y se hace una coleta, dejando su fleco suelto.

-perfecto, cómodo y suave-dice emoshy viéndose al espejo

-Vaya, veo que te quedo-dice lovely entrando a la habitación

-si mama, me encanta-responde emoshy con una sonrisa

-amo, verte sonreír-dice lovely- después de años te encuentro, te abrazo, y te veo sonreir.

-yo, solo te recordaba como una imagen borrosa-dice emoshy

-comprendo eso, hija mia-dice lovely

-ahora me siento alegre, de estar contigo, ya no lloro como cada vez que me acordaba y trataba de verte-dice emoshy cabizbaja

-escucha, hija, ahora me tienes, ahora yo te tengo. Mírate,-dice lovely mirando el espejo-Es real, nosotras estamos juntas.

-lo sé, me siento feliz.-dice emoshy

-no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara, a ti y a tus hermanos. No, no lo soportaría.-musita lovely soltando una lagrima

Hola a todos, bueno hasta aquí, pero nos vemos a la próxima lectores.


End file.
